DBZ Stitch
by G57steve
Summary: What if instead of Stitch crash landing on the Earth of Lilo and Stitch, he lands on the Earth of Dragon Ball Z and meets Goku instead of Lilo. (First fanfic I've uploaded) (some parts of the original Dragon Ball are in the first few chapters, but is mostly DBZ based). Finished
1. Prologue

**Author's Note : Honestly I'm surprised why not a lot of people had thought of this before, especially since these two series are so alike: Alien goes to earth, meant to cause destruction, but turn good in the end and become one of the galaxies or universe's greatest hero. Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Prologue

Galactic Federation Courtroom

A darkened room with many figures covered in shadows that loomed over what could be described as a 5 mile drop, with a walkway and hovering platform above it. A light then turned on as a turquoise skinned alien in a black robe with gold outlines walked up to the podium.

"Read the charges," the before mentioned alien said in a voice determining that she is female. Our attention is then turned to a what could be called a giant land shark holding a list that the alien on the hovering platform was charged with. Speaking of the alien, he had dark purple outer skin and purplish pink inner skin color. He wore a white lab coat with brown pants and black boots (he was also quite chubby). He had foureyes instead of the usual two like most creatures in the universe.

"Dr. Jumba Jookiba, you are hereby charged with creating illegal, genetic experimentation." The giant land shark whose name was Gantu, read off the paper.

"How do you plead?" The female alien whom everyone just called the Grand Counsel Woman asked the now named doctor.

"Not guilty," Jumba countered. "My experiments are only theoretical, and in totally legal boundaries." As he was speaking, another hovering platform that was covered in a metal shell began floating next to Jumba.

"You mean you actually created something?" The Grand Counsel Woman asked.

"Created something?" Jumba said sounding offended. "Hah! Now that would be irresponsible. No I would never, ever…" Just as Jumba was about to finish, the other hovering platforms shell popped off, revealing a blue, furry, four armed creature in a red jumpsuit, trapped inside a glass container. "... make more than one," Jumba finishes.

Looking more at the creature, it had two antennas a top it's head, and three blue spikes protruding from it's back. It had deep black eyes, and two rabbit like ears were each had a triangle cut out beginning from the ear's edge.

"What is that thing?" Gantu asked.

"You like?" Jumba asked Gantu back. "I call him, Experiment 626. He is bulletproof, fireproof, and is capable of lifting things over 3,000 times his own weight. He can see in the dark, and is programmed to destroy absolutely everything in its path! Hahahahah!"

"So it really is a monster," the Counsel Woman stated.

"Hey, just a little one."

"We should destroy it at once!" Gantu suggested.

"No Gantu, perhaps we can reason with it. Experiment 626…" The Experiment in question was busy trying to find a way out of the containment, but stopped after hearing the Counsel Woman speak to him. "...show us all that what Jumba says is wrong. Prove to us that you are not a monster and are good."

626 stood up, cleared his throat… everyone now leaning in listening in anticipation. "Meega nala quiesta!" He shouted, offending or disgusting everyone in the room.

"So naughty!" 626 just laughed in amusement at what she said.

1 hour later, The Federation Mothership

The ship at the moment was flying through a cosmic storm, nothing that a mothership couldn't handle, but could prove dangerous for a small spaceship, also 626 was escaping.

Not too long ago, 626 broke out of his containment cell using his superior intellect and has now run rampant, shutting down the power and looking for a way off the spacecraft. He was successful in finding a mini police space cruiser that was colored red. Gladly taking it, he flew out into the storm, preparing a hyperdrive.

Back on the control bridge, Gantu was just informed of the space cruiser making its escape. "The fool! He's flying in a cosmic storm? Doesn't he know what kind of damage he'll deal to the cruiser or himself?!"

As he was saying this, just before the hyperdrive activated a bolt of cosmic energy zapped the cruiser, overloading its circuits and 626 getting one heck of a shock. The hyperdrive then activated, blasting him to who knows where (though I'm sure you already know).

" _Gantu! What happened?_ " The Grand Counsel Woman asked over a radio.

"I'm afraid the trog got away," Gantu replied.

Main Control Room

"He jumped into hyperspace, track him!" The Counsel Woman commanded.

"I'm afraid we can't ma'am, the cosmic storm is jamming our tracking signal."

"Drat! First we have an intergalactic warlord on our hands and now this! If Frieza gets his hands on 626, the galaxy, no the entire universe just might be doomed as we know it!"

Sometime later on Earth

626's ship crash landed in some secluded forest. When he got out, his jumpsuit was torn to shreds, his walk cycle was wobbly and was on the brink of passing out. That cosmic bolt didn't just overload the cruiser, it overloaded 626 as well, causing him to completely forget his programming. Unknowing what to do, 626 wandered until passing out from exhaustion. But before he completely blacked out, he heard what sounded like a kid yell, "Grandpa! I found something over here!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 1 New Name, New Life, New Adventure

Son Goku, The grandson of Son Gohan, a saiyan which looked like a human with a monkey's tail (but he didn't know that he was a saiyan), had just found our mysterious little alien. "Do you think it came from that falling star?" Goku asked his Grandfather while carrying the unconscious alien back to their little house in the woods.

"Most likely Goku," Gohan responded. He was an old human man that had found Goku after his space pod crash landed on earth like 626's did. Being the kind man he was, he took The child in giving him his new name Goku. Things went on with a bumpy start since saiyans were born fighters and Goku was technically sent to take over the Earth, but after Goku bumped his head really bad he's completely changed into an innocent little child. When Goku was old enough, Gohan began to teach him martial arts.

"Do you think he can stay with us?" As his grandson asked this question, Gohan looked to the little alien. It was just like when he met Goku, it looked so innocent, and adorable at the same time. "If he wants to, certainly, as long as he behaves himself."

When they got back to the house 626 began to stir. They splayed him out on a bed mat until he finally awoke. When he did, he was confronted with the two beings, startling him and backed himself into a corner.

"Grandpa I think he's scared."

"Hmm. There is no need to be afraid little one. We won't hurt you," Gohan states in a comforting manner. This did the trick as 626 began to calm down a little. "Now, where did you come from?"

626 then responded in his native tongue, which the two who found him didn't understand. "I don't think he knows our language grandpa."

"I don't think so either."

"He kind of looks like a dog, minus the extra limbs and other weird things," Goku said holding up a picture of a dog.

"D..D..Dog?" 626 rasply said looking at the photo.

"Hey he can speak our language."

"Actually Goku, I think he's beginning to learn it," Gohan commented. While doing so 626 was studying the dog photo. Concentrating hard enough 626 willed his two extra limbs, antennas and spines to retract into his body, impressing the two men in the room. "Very impressive. Say, do you have a name?"

"626."

"Now that's just a number, not a name really. Perhaps you'd like a real one?" 626 thought for a moment, before nodding his head yes. "Great. Now, what to name you?" Gohan said thinking out loud. While doing so, Goku noticed the ripped jumpsuit he took off 626 earlier. Far too damaged to be stitched back up. Stitched.

"I have an idea, Stitch!" Goku exclaimed. 626 after hearing the name, started to take a liking to it and nodded his head yes.

"Are you sure you want that name?" Gohan asked.

"Ih!" Stitch nodded.


	3. Chapter 2

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 2 Encounter Bulma, Go Find Adventure

Stitch had learned many things in his time on Earth. He learn english, but when he speaks it's broken, but understandable. He also got into learning martial arts and loved sparring with Goku from time to time. He also learned the feeling of loss when Gohan sadly died because of a giant ape monster that attacked during a full moon, Stitch somehow slept through it, even when he appeared to have gotten crushed by the ape's foot. The only thing they had left of the old man was an orange orb with four red stars in the center of it.

Today the two young inhumans who had basically become brothers began hunting for food and water, Goku handled the water since Stitch couldn't swim (another thing he learned) while he handled the food. After Goku got a large jug filled by a waterfall and Stitch carried a giant dino tail to cook later, they began to head back to their house by walking onto their dirt road, only for both to immediately get hit by a car, denting and knocking it over in the process.

After regaining their sense of balance, the two began to inspect the vehicle, being they never seen a car before, only to have a cyan haired woman with a gun shoot them both in the head, to which had no effect, mostly on Stitch.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Goku complained, rubbing the spot where the bullet bounced of his head. Stitch of course was not happy as this stranger didn't just shoot at him, but his brother as well.

"W-W-Wha… How are you not dead?!" the woman yelled in shock, only to scream as her car was easily lifted up by Stitch who had just grew back his extra pair of arms and was preparing to throw the car far back the way it came.

"H-Hey! Put me down you little… blue thing!" the woman yelled only to have no response from Stitch.

"Stitch, wait! Put that thing down!" Goku said. Stitch, although reluctantly, put the car back down, retracted his extra limbs, and almost immediately after the car was dropped, the woman jumped out, angrily.

"What is wrong wi-!" she began, only to now fully see the creature that is Stitch. He was cute, but freaky at the sametime. While she was inspecting Stitch, Goku was using his power pole, a magic gift from his grandfather, to inspect the woman. When it came to looking for a 'tail', she thought he was peeping at her panties. "Hey! Hands off perv!"

"Where's your tail?"

"Why would I have a tail?" she asked only now to notice Goku's monkey-like tail. "W-What?"

"Is she okietaka?" Stitch asked Goku nonchalantly.

"W-What are you?!"

"I'm Goku. This is my dog Stitch."

"H-H-Hiii."

"Helloooo?" the woman said a little creeped by Stitch's way of saying hello. "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Bulma. Hey, I'm looking for something, you think you could help me out?"

"Okay. We'll take you back to our place." Goku said, having both him and Stitch lead the way back home. When they got in, Bulma immediately took notice to the orb that Gohan had given to both Stitch and Goku that had been placed on a podium. She then bolted to the podium, shoving the two brothers out of the way. "That's it! That's what I've been looking for!" she said trying to grab it, only for it to be grabbed by a familiar blue claw.

Turning in the direction of where Stitch had gone, she saw him holding the orb, Goku at his side, power pole at the ready to defend all that's special to them. "You can't have it! It's not yours!"

"Ih!"

Bulma getting frustrated at these two, decided trying to bribe these two by taking Goku's 'peeping' the wrong way. " If you give me that ball, I'll let you have a peek."

"Bleh! Naga!"

"Yeah! We don't want to see your ugly butt!" Goku said, offending Bulma.

"What?! My butt is not ugly! That's it, give me that Dragon Ball now!" she yelled making a dash for it. Goku did his best to intercept, but was no match when Bulma accidently found his weakness (grabbing his monkey tail), now Stitch was the only thing in her way. She then grabbed the dragon ball trying to pry it from Stitch's grasp, but his abnormally large strength was proving a problem, but she wouldn't give up so easily. "Let go!"

"Naga!"

"Damn it! I said, let go!"

"Naga!" Slowly but surely, the little blue monster was losing his grip on the dragon ball.

"Almost got it," Bulma said, only to get startled when Stitch grew his extra limbs to get a better grip on the dragon ball, letting go in the process. At that action, Stitch backed into a corner, and Goku regaining consciousness, put Bulma in a headlock. "W-Wait! I-I'm sorry! It's just, haven't you heard of the legend of the dragon balls?" The two then became a little intrigued. Goku letting go of her, and on the defencive, they urged her to continue. "When you collect all seven, the great dragon Shenron will appear to grant anyone exactly one wish."

"What can you wish for?" Goku asked.

"Anything, as long as it's in the Dragon's power. Legends say he can even bring back the dead." This greatly intrigued the two greatly. If what the legends say are true and they got that wish, they could bring back Gohan. Taking one look at one another, they new they were thinking the same thing.

"Okietaka," Stitch said, exciting Bulma as she then held her hand out waiting to be given the dragon ball. "But, only if we go with youga."

Bulma then slumped at hearing that. "What?"

"He said, only if we go with you," Goku repeated.

"So I have to take care of a kid and monster?"

"Ih. Either that, or naga dragon ball."

"Sigh. Fine…," Bulma reluctantly agreed.

And that is what started their great adventure. On their journey, they met an old, perverted turtle hermit named Roshi who gave them a special cloud called a Flying Nimbus and would later teach them techniques such as the kamehameha wave, which both learned very fast as well as a bandit named Yamcha with had some magic cat named Puar, a shape shifting pigman named Oolong and a girl who was named Chi Chi who wanted Goku as her boyfriend (he also accidentally agreed to marry her). During Roshi's training they also met a young priest wanting to become a martial artist named Krillin, who became good friends of the two brothers. All three would fight in a martial arts tournament. In one of those tournaments they met a three eyed man named Tien and a little, white (literally) boy with psychic abilities name Chiaotzu.

In the first tournament, during the semifinals, both Stitch and Goku had to fight each other. Stitch was stronger than Goku, but thanks to Gohan's training they were both almost evenly matched, but with one slip up, Goku won the match and went onto fighting a disguised Roshi. During the second tournament when they met Tien, Goku wasn't so lucky when both he and Stitch fought again, having Stitch go on to finals where he ultimately lost to Tien, being unable to fly. Then came when the evil King Piccolo and his sons came forth to conquer the Earth. The deaths of Chiaotzu, Roshi, Shenron and Krillin occurred, but in the end both Goku and Stitch defeated and killed the evil king, but not before he planted and egg that would become his offspring, Piccolo Jr.

In a desperate attempt to bring back their friends, Goku and Stitch went to the place of the Earth's guardian, Kami, on the Lookout. There they met Mr. Popo, the resident genie and Kami himself who turned out to be the light incarnate of Piccolo. With his help they brought back Shenron and had him grant a wish to bring their friends back to life.

Three years later both Goku and Stitch came back for a third martial arts tournament. During those three years, while Stitch didn't grow at all staying at his usual height of around 3ft 6in, Goku grew to be at least twice his size, standing at almost 6ft tall. When they returned, they noticed that some of their friends had changed. Krillin was now taller than Stitch standing at 5ft, Bulma had gotten prettier (bustier). Roshi, Tien and Chiaotzu didn't really change. During the tournament, Goku had fought and defeated an older Chi Chi, and then after their match Goku was reminded of his agreement to her, though he (and Stitch) thought that marriage was some kind of fruit when he agreed. Feeling bad about it, Goku truly proposed to Chi Chi, which she agreed to without thinking twice. As the tournament continued it was revealed that the offspring of the evil king Piccolo, Piccolo Jr, had come seeking vengeance for his father's demise. During the semifinals Goku had to fight him. It took a hole in the chest and the entire arena getting destroyed, but he beat Piccolo.

Since the arena was totaled and without it the tournament couldn't continue, both Goku and Stitch would both be declared the strongest since they were both the winners of the semifinals, but only if they agreed to split the money. Them being brothers, they of course agreed. After Goku was fully healed, both him and Chi Chi got married, got a house where Goku, Stitch, Chi Chi and her father the Ox King lived and had a child which they named after their deceased grandfather, Gohan.


	4. Chapter 3

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 3 The Beginning of the Invasion

4 years later

It was a quiet breeze that blew past the faces of Goku, Stitch and Goku's newest edition to the family, Gohan, specifically named after his great grandfather. Both Stitch and Goku were wearing their Turtle School gis (Stitch just wore the shirt part of the gi). They were all flying Nimbus to go and introduce Roshi, Krillin and Bulma to the said prior, new edition.

"Man, can't wait till everyone sees you Gohan, right Stitch?" Goku asked.

"Ih!" Stitch said in his slightly improved, but still broken language.

"Alright! Let's kick it into high gear!" Goku protested, increasing Nimbus' speed.

Somewhere else in a farm far away, a strange orb like object of transportation crash landed, startling a farmer to get a gun. What stepped out of the orb was what appeared to be a human with really long black hair, black armored plating, a strange device that appeared to be half a goggle and… A TAIL?! After scaring the farmer into submission, this man then flew away towards the place where Goku, Stitch and Gohan were going, Kame House.

At the Kame House, the before mentioned just arrived to greet the others. "Hey Goku! What's up?!" Krillin gleefully said.

"Oh, not a lot."

"We just wanted to introduce Goku's son!" Stitch said.

"HIS WHAT?!" everyone present yelled in shock, only to then notice Gohan in Goku's arms.

"Yeah, his name's Gohan. I thought I should introduce him to all of you," Goku said with a laugh, placing Gohan down to run around for awhile. Now that Gohan was freed from his father's loving grasp the rest of the gang finally got a good look at the kid. He wore a yellow dress robe with green sleeves, as well as a yellow and red hat with a familiar four starred ball on top, as well as having an all to familiar tail. Taking notice of this, the rest of the gang started asking Goku and Stitch questions regarding of turning into an ape while looking at a full moon.

The reason for this is because when Goku would look at the moon, the power of his tail would cause him to turn into a giant ape (however he didn't know it at the time). So because of this, Goku's had to get his tail removed, and it's been that way ever since, though it would grow back a few times, but now he is tailless.

As their conversation was happening, a familiar human figure began flying at them, but not before Goku, Stitch, Krillin and Roshi sensed him. When the man stopped his flying and began floating in place, he took extreme notice of Goku and a slight interest in Stitch but that was quickly shook off.

"Kakarot," the stranger began. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Who are youga?"

"Me? I'm Kakarot's brother, Raditz."

"Who's Kakarot?" Goku asked.

"What? Don't tell me you've forgotten?"

"Forgot, gaba?"

"Kakarot is one of the last of the surviving beings of our race the saiyans. He was sent here to kill all life and take over this planet when he was a baby. But now look at him, hanging around with you strange creatures, and he's gotten rid of his tail! A saiyan's tail is their ultimate source of power."

"Naga! Goku isa not bad or evil. He is good!"

"Hmph! And just who are you strange creature? Though I will say you do look familiar to me. Grr, no matter!"

"Hey, Hey, let's all just calm down and talk about this, okay? I mean you are Goku's brother, right?" Krillin tried to reason, before getting kicked in the face into the Kame House, which also allowed Raditz to take notice of Gohan. Moving quickly, he grabbed the young boy before anyone could notice.

"Listen now Kakarot, if you value the boy's life you will do what I say. You shall kill 100 inhabitants of this planet or else this boy gets it." This angers Goku and Stitch into attacking him only to have Goku get kicked into Stitch, giving him time to escape carrying the crying Gohan with him.

"Damn!"

"Naga! Gaba shall we do?"

"We may have no choice but to do what he says."

"Naga! We can't kill innocents, isa not right! There has to be other way!"

"Well, there is one way, but it requires help from an old enemy."

"Oketaka."

With that the two called Nimbus to go and find the one person who may help them, Piccolo Jr.


	5. Chapter 4

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 4 A Fight to Protect

The familiar yellow cloud known as Nimbus flew over the scenery with the green namekian, Piccolo Jr. flying behind. After hearing both Goku and Stitch's conundrum, and a deal, he agreed to tag along to help deal with Raditz. Not long after they finally made it to the spot where Raditz was. When they all landed, the invading saiyan began to walk towards them, away from his ticket to and off this planet.

"I suppose you did what I asked, Kakarot?"

"Where's my son Raditz?!" Goku responded.

"He's in the Attack Ball, so you need not worry for him now," Raditz answered. "So, did you or did you not kill 100 beings on this planet?"

"Naga! We're here to stop youga!" Stitch yelled.

"Stop me?" Raditz laughed. "You couldn't do crap to me last time, what makes you think you can do better?"

"Because I'm here to back them up," Piccolo stated as both he, Stitch and Goku began taking off their weighted clothing.

"Really? Do you honestly expect me to believe that-" Raditz began before he was jumped and sucker punched by Goku, then Stitch and then Piccolo. "Grr… you'll pay for that, dearly."

"Meega like to see youga try!"

"Very well then!" Raditz yelled as he began his counter attack. Even when it was three on one, Raditz was still able to hold his own. He even managed to tear off Piccolo's arm, nothing a namekians regeneration can't handle later.

"Guys listen, I have an idea," Piccolo whispered to his teammates. "It's gonna take me five minutes to charge, but I should have a strong attack ready by then. You think you can hold him off?"

"Sure."

"Oketaka."

"What are you planning over there?!" Raditz demanded.

"Naga your business," Stitch responded beginning another attack with Goku while Piccolo began charging up his Special Beam Cannon. Goku then had an idea. He managed to grab Raditz's tail, and to his relief, managed to paralyze him. Piccolo's beam was just about to be fully charged, when Goku, being the nice and trustful guy after hearing his blood brother's plea's of 'surrender', let go of the tail. Raditz then launched a fist to his ever trustful brother's face, and then at Stitch's when he retaliated to Goku's fall. It was then that Piccolo's attack was fully charged.

"Makankōsappō!" …It grazed him. Raditz just missed it by the hair on his skin, and it didn't help that he saw the damage it could've delt as a mountain in the distance had a part of it blown off.

"W-What was that?!" Raditz shouted. "Well, it would be better to make sure it doesn't happen again!" he then yelled begging to charge at Piccolo, only top stop as his scouter picked up a high energy reading, which everyone then sensed.

"Nooo!" screamed Gohan, bursting out of the Attack Ball and headbutting Raditz.

"Gahh! Why you-!" Raditz yelled only to get held back by Goku holding him up off the ground and Stitch holding his legs together.

"Charge it now Piccolo!" Goku yelled.

"Got it!" he responded. For those five whole minutes, Raditz struggled to get out of the hold that the two opposing held.

When the beam was fully charged Goku yelled out to Piccolo, "Fire it now Piccolo!"

"Gaba?!"

"Don't worry about me Stitch! Just fire it now Piccolo!"

"Fine by me! Makankōsappō!" he said as he fired his attack, it piercing through both Raditz and Goku.

"D-D-Damn you!" Raditz managed to get out, before they both fell to the ground, strength beginning to leave them.

"Goku!" Stitch yelled running to his lifelong best friend/brother, tears in his eyes. It was then that the rest of the gang showed up, Krillin running towards Goku with Stitch.

"Goku! Oh no! Wait, maybe a senzu bean will-."

"No, Krillin. I… don't think a… Senzu bean is gonna help."

"Naga Goku! Youga can't die!"

"It's okay… Stitch. You can just… wish me back with… the dragon balls… right?"

"He's right. He hasn't been wished back yet so we can!" Krillin exclaimed in realization.

"What's this… about dragon balls?" Raditz shakily demanded.

"Well since you're going to die anyway," Piccolo began. "The dragon balls are seven magical objects that can grant any wish, ranging from riches to immortality."

There was a pause, then a chuckle which the turned into a mad laugh, and it came from Raditz. "You fools! My scout also acts as a communication device, and two other saiyans just heard everything you said. I'd say they'd be here in a year. Hahahaha…!" He then died shortly after, and Goku soon followed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 5 Training

It has been 6 months since Goku's death. During that time, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu decided to do their training with Kami and Mr. Popo. Gohan was also taken by Piccolo to train the kid himself, and during that time the moon was destroyed. The gang had also collected all the dragon balls, but Goku had told everyone via telepathy to hold off on reviving him until the saiyans arrive who was now training with someone named King Kai. As for Stitch he decided to go and train with Goku in the spirit world. How did he do this you may ask? Well, he never told Goku this, but once during their travels when the two of them got seperated, Stitch found something called a spirit gate which he me a spirit guardian named Seihoshu, which Stitch helped find his lost staff, gaining that guardian's respect, as well as giving Stitch an IOU.

"Hmm?" Seihoshu questioned hearing the familiar noise of the Nimbus cloud. After it flew over the sky, Stitch jumped off, landing in front of the old spirit guardian. "Ah! Stitch my friend, How does it go my friend?"

"Naga time Seihoshu. Meega have to go to spirit world to see Goku!"

"I don't know about that Stitch. As a spirit guardian I have to keep all outsiders out of the spirit world."

"Just this once. Please?!"

"I'm sorry Stitch. I can't," Seihoshu said sadly, causing Stitch to pout for a second, only to immediately perk up as he remembered that important IOU. He then began walking towards the spirit guardian once again. "Stitch. I already told you I can't."

"But youga owe meega a favor, remember?"

The old spirit guardian then remembering began to sweat. "Umm… don't you want to save that for something else?"

"Naga. Youga said meega can have anything meega asked for as long as it's in youga's power. And meega ask for youga to let meega enter spirit world."

"Sigh… fine I'll let you pass through the gate but just this once, got it?"

"Ih!"

"Fine, follow me," The guardian said leading Stitch through the gate. When they came out the other side, a vast world of yellow clouds and quartz stone pathways. The old guardian tapped his staff twice on the ground and a flying carpet then appeared, Stitch then hopping on.

"Taka. Hey, do youga know were meega can find someone named King Kai."

"Hmm… just follow the snake road if I recall, why?"

"Because that's where Goku is!" Stitch happily exclaimed then using the flying carpet to follow the great snake road that led to where Goku was busy training. It took a week of non-stop flying, but Stitch finally saw the small planet that the kai resided on.

"Okietaka!" Stitch exclaimed increasing the speed of the carpet. As he got closer to the planet he could see the figure of Goku with a halo floating above his head. "Goku!" Stitch called to his lifelong friend. The said saiyan of course heard him and stopped whatever training it was he was doing and saw the carpet slow down to a float above the planet's atmosphere.

"Hey, Stitch!" Goku responded. Stitch happy to see him again jumped off the carpet. "Ahh! Wait a sec Stitch! Don't jump down!" Stitch was at first confused at Goku's response, only to immediately feel the effects of the planet's gravity, instantly pulling the little blue alien crashing into the planet's surface. Goku then began what appeared to be a light jog over to where Stitch landed when in reality was trying to go as fast as he could. "Hey, are you okay?!"

Since Stitch was created to be indestructible, he was unphased by the crash, but the planet's gravity still limited his movements. "Ih. I'm okietaka. Geez, meega feels heavier here."

"Yeah, that would be because of the planet's gravity is ten times stronger than that of earth. But at least it's a good place to train. Say, how did you get here anyways? Wait, don't tell me the other saiyans have already arrived on earth!"

"Naga. Meega just found other way besides dying to get to spirit world. Though this is most likely only time meega can do it."

"What the?!" a new voice exclaimed. The two of them then looked over to see another being there. He was light blue… thing wearing a black and green robe, a pair of glasses and a black hat with appendages that looked like an insect's antennae. "Goku, who is this?!"

"Oh! Hey King Kai, this here is my lifelong best friend as well as brother Stitch."

"Hmm? I feel like I've seen him before," King Kai said i deep thought.

"Can meega train hear with Goku, please?" Stitch asked finishing with a begging pose.

King Kai looked at the little blue creature being unable to pinpoint where he had seen him, finally conceding, "Okay, but only if you manage to make me laugh." Through some trial and error, Stitch did manage to make him laugh. For the next few months, the two fighters had finally gotten used to the new planet's gravity, as well as learning a few new techniques such as the Kaioken and Spirit Bomb, though both were warned on using them as last resorts. Goku's life was then restored and they then began using the flying technique to get back to earth. As the two saiyans had arrived.


	7. Chapter 6

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 6 The Warriors Nappa and Vegeta

When the two had arrived, they saw the massacre that had occurred. Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien and regrettably Piccolo were dead, and because of Kami's special connection with Piccolo, he was dead as well, which meant the dragon balls no longer worked. Both Krillin and Gohan where brutally beaten beneath the foot of a bald headed saiyan while a spiked up haired saiyan stood on the sidelines, most likely watching the previous saiyan do his work.

"Is that them?" one of the saiyans asked.

"Yeah! Goku and Stitch have returned!" Krillin exclaims.

"Dad! Stitch!" Gohan yells just as happy.

"Alright! Now that you're here, you'll have to deal with me," the bald headed saiyan said, then launching his attack at Goku and Stitch both dodged effortlessly. Nevertheless, the saiyan still continues his attacks, Stitch and Goku still dodging. Eventually the two got fed up with their warm up and with an energy burst sent the saiyan back. Confusion adorned the bald ones face at how these two easily dealt with him, while the other was in shock as he looked at the numbers on his scouter.

"Vegeta, what does the scouter say about their power levels?"

"There over 9,000!" The saiyan named Vegeta screamed in anger, crushing the scouter he had held in his hand.

"What?! 9,000?! There's no way that can be right!"

"We'll give you one chance to leave this planet, or else."

"Ih!"

"Ha! We have no intention of leaving nor do you scare me," Vegeta said confidently as the other saiyan named Nappa began attacking again only to be bested by the duo yet again. In annoyance, Vegeta threw the battered saiyan into the sky and blasted a laser, killing him and shocking the two fighters before him.

"Youga killed own teammate?!"

"Why?!"

"Because he is weak and I can deal with you fools myself," Vegeta said confidently.

"Okay, but we know a better place we can fight," Goku said and Vegeta gladly followed flying over to a new area. It was there that the fight truly begun. Goku, Stitch and Vegeta all clashed in combat in the sky,the one saiyan able to keep up with them both, though he was struggling but he would never admit it. Eventually the two activated their Kaiokens and began to turn the tide of battle. It worked for a few moments, but Vegeta caught up to their increase in power and began increasing his own, forcing the two to go into x2. But even that wasn't good enough.

"It looks like Kaioken x2 won't work Stitch."

"Ih."

"I guess we'll have to use x3. Sorry King Kai but it's the only way."

"Ih, soka King Kai."

"KAIOKEN X3!" they both yelled energies now going above their own limits and causing the area and winds around them to change, but the battle once again turned in favor of the two of them, both moving faster than the eye can see. However the strain on both their bodies began to build and take their toll, but in the end it began to triumph over Vegeta.

"Who do these fools think they are? They're beneath me, I'll burn this planet to ashes!" Vegeta then flew into the sky and began to charge his final attack.

"No! Grr… we may have no choice. Stitch!"

"Ih!"

Both: "KA…-ME…-HA…-ME…-"

"Now prepare for annihilation! GALET GUN… **FIRE**!"

Both: " **HAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

Both attacks clashed but Vegeta's began to overcome the duo's until they pulled their final trump card. " **KAIOKEN X4!** " The power up boosted their attack forward and blasted Vegeta higher into the sky.

"We won!" Krillin shouted in the background, only to be wronged as Vegeta came back, battered but still able to fight, and clearly pissed.

"So Kakarot? You think destroying the moon will stop me? Well it won't work! We were able to create our own artificial moonlight!" Vegeta exclaimed, throwing a strange looking ball of light into the sky. He then soon began to change, his size grew and his muscles bulged and his nose and mouth became a snout and hair rapidly grew around all his body. Soon a giant ape had appeared where Vegeta had standed. The two were then overwhelmed as Vegeta the Now giant ape began smashing away at Goku and Stitch. Eventually, Krillin and Gohan joined the fight as well, which gave both Goku and Stitch enough time to charge up the Spirit Bomb. During the battle Gohan had turned into a giant ape as well, and a fat guy with a katana named Yajirobe managed to cut off Vegeta's tail and cause him to turn back to normal. After a brutal beating by ape Gohan and hit with a Spirit Bomb, he finally caved in and conceded defeat. He called his Attack Ball and began crawling to it, but Krillin stopped him, holding Yajirobe's sword.

"If you think you can come here and kill all our friends and just leave, THINK AGAIN!" Krillin yelled in rage, posing the sword to run Vegeta through. He thrust the sword down, only to be stopped by a battered blue paw.

"Stop," Goku said telepathically. "Don't do it."

"But Stitch, Goku, we have to stop this guy while we have the chance. He's pure evil!"

"Naga, Krillin. We kill him, we no better than him." Stitch's statement finally got to Krillin and he dropped the sword.

"Goku, Stitch, I hope you're right about this."

"Hahaha. You're all fools. When I come back to this planet, I'm going to kill every last one of you, and laugh while I watch the life drain from your eyes. And as for you blue fur ball, I finally recognized you. You're the galaxy's most wanted creature! A creature made purely for causing destruction!" Vegeta's Attack Ball then began it's retreat flight away, leaving a group of shocked and beaten warriors, but none was more shocked than Stitch.

"Meega made for causing destruction? Gaba?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 7 Off to Namek

The hospital was one place that Goku did not enjoy, especially the needles. While he was under the care of the hospital's hospitality, Stitch was in the meantime in conflict with what Vegeta had said.

 _"Hahaha. You're all fools. When I come back to this planet, I'm going to kill every last one of you, and laugh while I watch the life drain from your eyes. And as for you blue fur ball, I finally recognized you. You're the galaxy's most wanted creature! A creature made purely for causing destruction!"_

"Am meega really meant to create destruction?"

"Don't listen to what that bastard said Stitch," Krillin said, who at the moment was covered in bandages and wore a sling. "You're nothing like that."

"Meega don't know Krillin. Last I new about meega was that meega's name is 626."

"Wait, your real name is 626?" questioned Gohan, who at the moment was in a bed next to Goku's healing chamber.

"Ih. Meega changed name because grandpa said '626 wasn't a real name'."

"Well what are we gonna do?" Bulma said as she entered the room. "The dragon balls are no longer active since Piccolo and Kami died, so there's no way of getting our friends back."

"There is one way," said a familiar voice. It was none other than the genie, Mr Popo. "If you went to Kami's home planet, Namek, you could find that planet's dragon balls to wish your friends back."

"Namek?" Stitch said in curiosity. "So if we go to Namek, we get all our friends back?"

"That is correct Stitch."

"Umba Chua! But how will we get there?"

"Not to worry Stitch, I've got that covered," Bulma said with confidence, switching on the TV to a broadcast on one of the Attack Balls as well as pulling out some sort of remote control. "I've managed to hack into one of the saiyan's ships. All I need to do is press a few buttons and we should be good to-" Bulma began as she pressed a few buttons on the remote, only to accidentally activate the Attack Ball's self destruct command, literally blowing their hopes up on the TV.

"Great, now we'll never get to Namek and bring back our friends," Krillin yelled.

"There is another way for you to get there," Mr Popo replied. "You just have to use the ship that Kami used to get to Earth."

"Really?!" everyone said excitedly.

"Where is it?" Bulma asked.

"I can take you to it using this magic carpet," Mr Popo replied. Bulma reluctantly climbed onto the magic carpet. As soon as she was on it, it vanished. A minute later it reappeared with an excited Bulma exclaiming how the ship was able to travel to Jupiter in only ten seconds. Soon after everyone in the room were excited to fly to Namek to help their friends. Gohan wanted to go too, but it took a lot of convincing Chi Chi before he was allowed to leave. The only one who didn't want to go was Stitch, saying he was going to wait until Goku was better before they leave.

After a few days of working on getting the Namekian Ship's translator as well as some other last minute tweaks to get into flying shape, it was ready to go to Namek and as such, Bulma, Krillin and Gohan traveled off to Namek. A month later, Bulma's father managed to make a new ship from scratch using the Attack Ball's technology to create it.

Both Goku and Stitch then used the Capsule Corp. Ship to train using the ship's built in artificial gravity. Eventually the both of them managed to train in 100 times Earth's gravity easily, and in perfect time as well since their days of travel through space to Namek had come to an end.


	9. Chapter 8

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 8 Goku and Stitch Arrive, Stitch vs. Goku?

When the spacecraft landed on Namek the two heroes then sensed multiple high energies. "I don't like the looks of this Stitch," Goku said. "I'll go look this way while you look that way, and don't forget about what King Kai told us, whatever you do, don't engage in a fight with a being named Fieza."

"Ih!" And with that said Stitch then used his energy to fly towards Fieza's ship while Goku flew to where the Ginyu force is. When Stitch arrived he found both Captain Ginyu and Frieza surrounding Namek's giant Dragon Balls. Stitch then noticed the two had scouters on them so he stopped his flying and lowered his energy. The two only noticed Stitch's energy for a second but passed it off like it was nothing.

"Ginyu, I'm going to find out why these dragon balls didn't work," Frieza said in a surprisingly girly voice for a male creature.

"Yes sir, Lord Frieza!" Ginyu saluted.

After that, the white and purple galactic warlord flew off towards a new destination. Not too long after that, a literally red skinned man with an Australian accent flew down and told Ginyu of their newest threat who was Goku. With that new information in mind, Ginyu then buried the dragon balls and began flying with the Australian man back to the battlefield where Goku was. When they left Stitch took that time to dig up the dragon balls. Some time after they left, the Prince of Saiyans Vegeta then showed, his clothes tattered and armor broken, but not as bad as it was back on Earth. It wasn't long before the two noticed each other.

"What?! You're here too!"

"Ih! But what are youga doing here?!"

"That's none of your business! I've got to get a new outfit. Watch over those dragon balls for me."

"Gaba?" But before Stitch new it Vegeta was already in the ship. He waited for awhile until Gohan and Krillin showed up both happy to know that their favorite blue alien was around. Of course Stitch was happy to see them too. He also told them about their unexpected guest who at the moment was listening in on their conversation. Believing his cover was blown, Vegeta began to come out of hiding to fight the three heroes only to go back into hiding when Goku returned. But, something was off about him. For one thing he had Ginyu's scouter and he was flying with the red skinned man named Chase. His energy was also off slightly. Krillin and Gohan went off and hid on Stitch's orders while he stayed behind and stood in defense ready to protect the dragon balls. When Goku landed the other two revealed themselves.

"Goku!" They both yelled. As overjoyed as the other two were, Stitch felt off about Goku. It was then he realized it, his energy was emitting Ginyu's ilintent.

"Naga! That's not Goku, guys."

"What?"

"Just look and sense his energy. Youga will then see." They then did what they were told and sensed Ginyu's evil.

"He's right Gohan, that's not Goku," Krillin replied.

"Grrr… curse you!" Goku/Ginyu yelled in anger, but he then began to laugh. "It doesn't matter. Now that I have Goku's body, no one can defeat me!"

"Except meega!" Stitch countered throwing a punch at the Ginyu. After some time of the two fighting, Stitch having the upper hand, a seriously injured body of Ginyu's real body showed up claiming to be Goku. Chase then began to advance on Goku only to be stopped by Vegeta, who took care of the red skinned Australian quickly and then began fighting Ginyu with Stitch, only his intent was to kill the man in the saiyan's body. Ginyu then had the idea to change bodies with Stitch.

After Ginyu shot the ray at Stitch, his highly advanced reflexes managed to dodge it last second, but was then headed straight for Vegeta. Goku then intercepted the swapping ray and got his body back. Ginyu, now back in his body, began throwing insults to the saiyan and blue alien before him. Stitch wasn't falling for the insults but Vegeta then began to fight Ginyu by his lonesome. Both Stitch and Goku tried warning Vegeta about Ginyu's plan but he too busy fighting to listen. When Ginyu shot his swapping ray Goku threw a frog to Stitch who then threw the frog to intercept the ray. Both Ginyu and the frog swapped bodies.

After the fight with Ginyu was over, Vegeta allowed Goku to heal in one of the healing tanks that Frieda's ship has. He also took a nap next to Goku's healing tank while the rest waited outside. They had already tried summoning the Namekian dragon but it didn't work. Then a little Namekian named Dende showed up who was around Stitch's height. He then helped summon the dragon named Porunga. He was able to grant three wishes however he can only revive one being at a time. With that, Piccolo used King Kai to telepathically tell them to revive him so that Kami gets revived as well, and then Earth's dragon balls will be activated again so they can bring back the others. That wish was then granted and Earth's dragon balls became active again. Piccolo then wanted the second wish to transport himself to Namek because if this planet was his people's home, he wanted to protect it. That wish was then granted, and then Vegeta then graced them all with his pissed off presence and ordered them to make him immortal. The wish was almost granted when the dragon balls were deactivated.

"W-What happened?" Vegeta stuttered. "D-Did it grant my wish?"

"No, our guardian Guru is dead. So the dragon balls no longer work," Dende explained.

"Oh naga," Stitch said saddened.

"Oh no is right!" Vegeta yelled at them all. "If that dragon didn't grant my wish, then Frieza is going to… going to…" He then had a look of fear on his face. The others then looked behind them to see the evil that is Frieza.

"Oh, why don't you mind me. I prefer to hear what ideas that my victims come up with, only for them to get something much worse."


	10. Chapter 9

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 9 The fight with a Warlord

The air began to become hard to swallow with all the fear being spread into the air. Vegeta was the first to snap out of his stupor and put on a confident smirk. "So Frieza, you finally show yourself?"

"Why yes Vegeta," the warlord responded. "So I hear that you had the idea to become immortal by using the dragon balls, but too bad that we can't use the anymore."

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure that I've now become stronger than you, and that's not all, soon I'll be a Super Saiyan. Your worst nightmare."

Frieza merely just scowled at the saiyan's proclamation. "A Super Saiyan, huh? Sure, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. That is, if you ever get to it fool!"

The warlord then launched an assault on the prince. The two combatants locked in a fighting stance, powerful auras surrounding each of them. Soon their own power alone began to destroy the ground beneath them, a crater beginning to form. Frieza's scouter began to show Vegeta's now high power level. The scouter couldn't handle the amount of pressure the two energies gave off. The two warriors then jumped out of the crater, staring each other down with the intent to kill.

"Hmm… interesting Vegeta," the warlord stated. "Perhaps you are becoming what you call a Super Saiyan."

Gohan then began to have hope. Hope that when all of them fight Frieza together they can beat him.

"How ever, you haven't even seen me at my full power yet." Frieza's body then began to glow as he slowly growled in concentration. His armor cracking, his power rising, and his body growing. His amor broke and his transformation began: he grew taller, his power increased and his horns pointed upwards like a bull, or devil.

After his transformation, both he, Vegeta and the others, except for Stitch who decided to defend Dende from any attacks, began to fight again. They thought they had him but Frieza then ended up taking out the others impaling Krillin in the process, but thanks to Dende's healing powers, Krillin then began to fight Frieza thinking he was immortal and ended up fighting carelessly yet well, he even cut off Frieza's tail. Piccolo finally showed up and Dende ended up mistaking him for someone named Nail. The two then began their fight. It wasn't long until Frieza decided to transform again, his new form taking a likeness to Ridley Scott's alien. Piccolo then began to lose and Vegeta, after having Krillin shoot a hole through him and getting healed by Dende reluctantly, began fighting Frieza again. Turns out that a saiyan can become stronger equal to the damage that is then dealt to their bodies, namely surviving a near death experience will give a saiyan a major power boost.

After yet another fight of pure strength, Frieza stopped. "You think this is over don't you? Well, THIS ISN'T EVEN MY FINAL FORM!" He started to transform again, everyone scared wondering what his final form looks like, but what they were expecting wasn't what it was. He was back to his normal size, his skin smooth and white, with purple on top of his head, chest and shoulders , his horns now gone. The warlord then lifted his finger casually and pointed his index finger. He then spoke with a voice that sounded of boredom, "Bang."

It was instant. No one saw the laser come but Stitch yet he was too far away to help. To save Dende as he was blown to shreds. Vegeta then began round two against him, but all Frieza did was toy around by dodging. Eventually Vegeta became reckless in anger but even that couldn't stop the warlord's dodging. Eventually Vegeta's pride was broken, and Frieza began torturing the prince into submission.

It was then that Goku finally arrived. "Who are you?" Frieza asked.

"I'm guessing your Frieza," Goku said.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Son Goku, and you've been hurting my friends. So why don't you pick on someone your own size."

Frieza then dropped Vegeta after hearing that and Goku began his assault on him. Frieza was dodging at first, but soon Goku was able to catch up, shocking the warlord. "How is this possible? How can someone like you be this strong?"

"That is because he is the thing you fear," Vegeta said shakily. "He has risen up past the limits and ascended into a legend. The legendary Super Saiyan-"

Frieza becoming tired of the saiyan's talk shot him with a conjured laser from his finger. The prince then explained how the home planet of the saiyans was destroyed, after which he died. After having a burial for the saiyan prince, Goku began to fight Frieza. It lasted for a while neither one was able to get the upper hand of eachother. Eventually Goku had determined that the only way to beat Frieza was with the Spirit Bomb. But he would need someone to hold him off. When he got the chance he explained the situation to his friends. "Now we need someone to hold him off."

"Meega will do it," Stitch volunteered. "I didn't have a go at him yet."

"Okay, I'll need you to hold him off for five minutes."

"Okietaka." Stitch then flew to where Frieza was now standing, whom found it amusing that such a creature that could only reach up to half his thighs hight would fight him, Lord Frieza.

"Okay blueboy, you want a go? Let's go!" He shouted charging at the furball thinking that he could beat him easily. Truth was it wasn't, as Stitch was just as strong as Goku making the fight as tough if not tougher given Stitch's size. But Frieza was still able to get him into a corner, finally getting a good look at him, seeing he was somewhat familiar. "Strange. You look familiar to me. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Meega naga knows youga!" Not liking Stitch's tone, Frieza punched him into the cliff side behind him, forcing his true form to be revealed, confirming Frieza's speculations.

"It is you, 626. I've been searching for you."

"Youga… have…?" Stitch said out of breath.

"Why yes. Having such a destructive weapon like you would help make me the strongest warlord in the universe."

"G-Gaba? N-Naga! Meega not a weapon! Meega not bad!"

"Hmm… do you not know who you are? Hear maybe this will jog your memory." He then showed Stitch a small chip witch then displayed a holographic newspaper article, the one about Stitch's prison break all those years ago. At the push of a button a holographic wanted poster was then shown, Stitch being the one with the bounty. Stitch couldn't help but wonder, was his whole life just a lie, or was this just one of Frieza's tricks. He was so confused he didn't notice Frieza's impatience. "I believe I've waited long enough. If you won't join me, THEN DIE!"

Frieza then began to create an orb of energy to blow the shocked stiff Stitch away. He was too later as Goku was successful in creating the Spirit Bomb and launched it, taking Frieza down with it. The destruction it left caused the entire area to flood. Luckily Piccolo managed to get both Goku and Stitch drowned. They've won. They beat Frieza.

"Haha, we won!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Yeah, now I guess we can all go home right Stitch?" Goku responded. The alien in question didn't answer, leaving Goku confused. "Stitch? Hey are you alright…?"

"Ahh!" Krillin screamed, scaring everyone except Stitch who was still in his unresponsive daze. "We completely forgot about Bulma!"

Everyone who was frightened had a sigh of relief after that. "Don't scare us like that, we thought you saw Frieza was still alive."

"In some ways, I think Bulma is worse than Frieza." Everyone but Stitch laughed after that. They then decided to leave… at least, that was until Krillin noticed a now battered but still alive Frieza, clearly pissed off. His finger aimed and fired at Gohan, only for Piccolo to jump in and take the bullet. He then fell unconscious from the pain. Frieza's next target was Krillin, whom he blasted with a laser that didn't 'kill' him, but it gave Fieza a telekinetic hold on him, which he then used to lift up the small human and blow out of the sky, literally. Goku's anger skyrocketed as did his energy, his hair then stood on end, turning a golden yellow with his eyes becoming teal blue.

Goku has become the Legendary Super Saiyan.


	11. Chapter 10

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 10 Not one but, two?!

Everyone was in shock, except Stitch who was still in his daze.

"Gohan," Goku said. "I want you to take Piccolo and Stitch to my ship. Then find Bulma and get off this planet!" Gohan was still in his shocked state until Goku repeated himself.

Gohan then grabbed Piccolo and Stitch and flew off, and then Frieza and Goku began their final battle.

King Kai's Planet

"Hmm…" thought King Kai. He just experienced Goku's transformation, but that wasn't who he was focused on. He saw the conflict that went through Stitch's mind.

Even though he now knew that Stitch was the big bad alien that the Galactic Federation was after for so long, he was still a close friend to the ones that are staying at his place.

"Hey, King Kai, what's happening down there?" Yamcha asked.

"Goku turned into the legendary super saiyan and is now fighting Frieza, but Stitch is internally conflicted." After hearing that everyone wanted to know what was wrong with him. King Kai then explained Stitch's origins and everyone was in denial that such a close friend would be created for destruction. They refused to believe it.

"Can we speak to him King Kai?" Yamcha asked.

"He may need the support of his friends to continue fighting, so yes, you may." Yamcha then placed his hand on the kai's back to begin the telepathic connection to Stitch's mind.

Namek

Stitch was still in his dazed state, at least until Yamcha's voice entered his mind.

"Stitch! Can you hear me Stitch?!"

"Yamcha?" Stitch thought.

"Yeah it's me. Listen, you need to snap out of you damn stupor and help Goku out!"

"But, meega's life isa lie. Meega was created for destruction and evil."

"If you were, then why would you help Goku stop the demon king Piccolo, or help us stop the saiyans when the arrived on Earth? If you're bad, then you were doing a very poor job of being it all these years. Stitch, you're not the evil that 626 is, no matter how much people say you are. You're not bad, you're a hero!"

The conversation ended there, but Stitch got the message. He was not bad, he was good. He then snapped out of his daze and noticed that he was now in the ship with an injured Piccolo laid across from him. Worrying for his friend, he wondered what happened.

It was then he remembered. Frieza was still alive, Krillin was dead and Piccolo was shot through the chest, and he did nothing to stop it from happening.

"Naga, it should have been meega!" Stitch cried. He then remembered what Frieza said to him before he went into his daze, and it angered him. "Meega not 626." Energy began to build up around him, his fur beginning to stand on end. "MEEGA STITCH!" His energy turns golden as he flies out of the ship to were Frieza and Goku were fighting.

Back at during fight, Frieza just launched a planet destroying energy ball that would destroy the planet in 7 minutes. Goku then sensed a huge amount of energy coming towards them, and Frieza then noticed the distracted look in his eyes.

"What's the problem monkey? You done fighting already or-," He began before the high leveled energy being showed up. It was Stitch but he was different. All his shades of blue fur turned into a different shade of golden yellow, his fur also stood up on end like static and his blackened eyes a teal blue like Goku's. It was like he was his own version of a super saiyan. Little did any of them know, that was exactly what it was.

"What?! So this is what you've come down to in power?! You copying a monkeys dumb tricks?! You're a creature made for destruction 626!"

"Meega naga 626! Meega Stitch!" He responded flying at lightning quick speeds striking Frieza. The two now Super Saiyans began their assault on the warlord. In the middle of their fight, Earth's dragon balls brought everyone on Namek killed by Frieza and his men back to life, thus Nameks dragon balls became active again. Frieza tried to wish for immortality but was stopped by the recently revived Dende had already wished for everyone else but Goku, Stitch and Frieza to be teleported to Earth. After that the three resumed their battle. It ended pretty sadly as Frieza was sliced in half through the waist by one of his own attacks. The two now look down on the misery that was once a warlord.

"Look at yourself," Goku said. "Your own cockiness was your downfall. We're going home. Come on Stitch."

"Ih."

"W-Wait…" Frieza said roughly. "P-Please… h-help me…"

Goku and Stitch's hearts were then conflicted with emotion. King Kai begged them not to, but the two still considered helping him.

"Youga go ahead Goku. I'll do what needs to be done."

"Are you sure?"

"Ih." And with that the true super saiyan flew off while Stitch stayed behind with Frieza. Speaking of the warlord, he was torn between two thoughts. One was that Stitch did want to be loyal to him. The other was that Stitch's programmed destructive instincts would have him killed.

"P-Please… have mercy…"

"How many people asked for that at youga's feet?"

"P-Please…" and with that, Stitch gave Frieza some energy. He then thought that Stitch would be loyal to him, but he was wrong.

"There. That should get youga of of here. If youga tries anything, meega and Goku will stop youga, got it?" And with that, Stitch flew away.

Frieza has many feelings going through his mind at that point. Betrayal, insult, but most of all, anger. "Why YOU!" He said firing a laser at Stitch hoping to kill the little monster, only to immediately backfire.

"YOU FOOL!" Stitch said firing his own laser at the warlord's beam, easily overwhelming it, and killing Frieza. With that, Stitch flew off to find Goku in Frieza's ship trying to get it to work. Stitch tried to hotwire the spacecraft but the circuits were completely fried. When all hope seemed lost one of the Ginyu's ships was found outside. Goku then climbed into the spacecraft while Stitch held onto the outside. Stitch may not be able to breathe in space, but his body could definitely hand the pressure and he can hold his breath for almost 30 minutes. The ship launched and off they flew as the planet exploded.

25 minutes later Stitch was starting to run out of oxygen, he then saw that they were near a planet with strange blue gas, but he could sense life among the planet so with his only chance at getting breathable air, he jumped and fell into the planet's atmosphere.

3 months later, Earth

Everyone was around the Namekian Dragon Balls and their dragon who just granted back the lives of their dead friends and the Namekians a new home, all that was left was to wish for Goku and Stitch to return since they just found out that the two of them were alive.

"We wish for you to bring both Goku and Stitch here."

"I'm afraid that they do not wish to return here," the dragon spoke after listening to their wish. "The one named Goku is training on another planet, the one named Stitch is conflicted with sadness and betrayal."


	12. Chapter 11

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 11 Galactic Update

2 Days Ago, Galactic Federation HQ

It's been almost a few months since Frieza's destruction of Namek and the reports finally came in. A federation grunt was rushing through the halls to the Council Woman's office holding the papers listing the reports.

"Grand Counsel Woman! The reports came in," the grunt exclaimed barging into the room. The Counsel Woman noticing the reports in the grunts hand, gestured him over.

"What do they say?"

"They say that Namek was destroyed by Frieza's energy, but mysteriously almost all of Namek's residents weren't on Namek during it's destruction."

"Where did they go?"

"We are unsure, but we've determined that someone used the planet's Wish Orbs to transport them to another planet."

"But which planet?"

We've been running scans, and so far we've pinpointed their location in one particular Solar System. But that is not what troubles me the most."

"What is it?"

"Other scans over the debris of Namek we could pinpoint different species DNA, and one of those belonged to that of…"

"Of what?"

"...Of Experiment 626, Grand Counsel Woman." Silence filled the room, until the tracking system went off.

"The system has finally pinpointed the location of the Namekian survivors," another grunt stated. "It's on a planet called, E…arth."

"I want an expert on this planet immediately. If 626 is one of those survivors, we may need to gas the planet."

"HOLD IT! HOLD EVERYTHING!" a new voice exclaimed getting the Woman's attention. A new alien entered. He looked like a thick noodle with three legs and a big head with one eye and an antenna atop his head, and wearing a uniform that would be similar to that of an Northern USA Civil War Soldier. "Earth, is a wild natural life preserve. We've been using it to rebuild the mosquito population, which may I remind you is an endangered species!"

"Am I to guess you're the expert?" The 'expert' mumbled gibberish until a glare from the Counsel Woman got him to respond properly.

"Agent Pleakley at your service."

"Can we not simply land there?"

"NO! Crazy head?! The mosquitoes food of choice, ape humanoid lifeforms have colonies all over that planet, and are very delicate. As a matter of fact every time a meteorite hits they have to start life all over. Now landing there would cause mass mayhem and planet wide panic."

"If it hasn't already since Survivors from the planet Namek are already living there, including Namekians."

"What! So, is our objective to get the Namekians off of Earth?"

"No. Do you know of Experiment 626?" Pleakley nodded in response. "I believe we have a lead on his whereabouts. There were traces of his DNA in the debris of planet Namek. I believe he may be on Earth accidently be teleported with the survivors, and if we cannot launch a high artillery capture, we then need a quiet one, but in order to do that we need an intelligence on 626 which we don't possess. Who Agent Pleakley, would you send?" He then thought for a moment, then got an idea.

"Does he have a brother? Close relative perhaps?" The Counsel Woman thought until the only option came to mind.

Federation Prison

Some of the galaxy's worst criminals were kept here. Including one evil genius. The Counsel Woman and Pleakley entered his cell, his grin going from ear to ear.

"13 Years, 11 months, 3 Weeks, 4 Days, 18 Hours and 46 Minutes, and we once again meet, highly likely to discuss that of my experiment, yes?" Jumba said while maintaining his evil smirk.

"Yes Jumba, but we have pinpointed his location, and we need your help to retrieve him..."

"What, me?"

"...and as a reward, we will give your freedom for his capture." Jumba eventually agreed and both he and Pleakley were given a ship to Earth. What many horrors and surprises are in store for them, next time.

 **Author's Note: They're back, and ready for action, as am I after taking a short break after finishing the Frieza Arc, and as promised, both Jumba and Pleakley now appear. And just to get this off of anyone's chest who may have it; the Namekians were a large group so they're easier to track, while Stitch is one individual in general. Until next time though.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 12 Goku and Stitch Return

It was unbelievable. A human that they don't know of showed up and killed Frieza. This was some of the conflicts going through Pleakley's fragile mind. Of course that wasn't the only thing going on, apparently all of these other Earthlings were waiting for two people named Stitch and Goku.

"What is the status report, Mr. Pleakley?" came the Council Woman's voice from the galactic mini phone.

"Lord Frieza is dead."

"...What?!"

"I don't know how or when, but a human Earthling just defeated Frieza, and all he did was swing a sword, fire some lasers and change his hair color!"

"It appears they aren't as delicate as you've claimed."

"Well there is still the possibility that this small group of Earthlings are different than the rest and aren't as delicate, but the rest most likely are."

"What are the rest of these Earthlings like?"

"Only 1 of them is Namekian," responded Jumba. "Rest appear to be human, but 3 of them seem to have a slight difference from the rest."

"And what of 626?"

"Not here," said Jumba.

"I can confirm he is not here," said Pleakley.

Back with our group of heroes, they just met Trunks.

"So, is anyone going to talk about the two energies coming from over that hill?" Gohan asks.

"Their energies aren't that high so they shouldn't pose that much of a threat," stated Piccolo.

"I say leave them," said Trunks. "If they were with Frieza, well, he's dead now so…"

"So what were you saying about Goku landing back on Earth?" asked Krillin.

"He should be landing in about an hour." So they all waited until Goku finally arrived in his Attack Ball. When he got out he appeared ready for combat, despite the weird clothes he was now wearing.

"Guys, I just sensed Frieza's energy but it vanished, you all okay?" He asked. Despite his question everyone was just so happy to see their friend again they decided to dogpile him.

After that they told him about how Trunks saved everyone. After that Trunks asked to talk to Goku in private. They had a small spar with both going Super Saiyan, and then after that Trunks explained how he was from the future. He told him about the androids and the fact that Goku died of a heart disease that Trunks then gave the cure for to Goku.

After that Trunks left to head back to the future. It was then that Krillin noticed something no, someone was missing.

"Hey Goku, where's Stitch?"

"Huh? You mean he's not back on Earth?"

"No," responded Gohan.

"We even tried wishing him home with the Namekian dragon balls, but apparently he didn't want to come back because of conflict in his heart," stated Yamcha.

"I'll go and look for him," Goku said placing both his middle and index fingers on for head and in a second, he was gone.

"WHAT!" Pleakley yelled shocked. "Since when could humans do that?"

"That is Yardrat instant transmission," Jumba states being the evil genius he is.

"And who might you two be?" Came a voice from behind them. Both then quickly turned around to find Vegeta in a pink shirt and blue jeans standing there.

Planet Kweltikwan, Jumba's Lab

Goku then appeared and began looking for his friend. He sensed his energy around here and wasn't going to leave until he found him.

After a few minutes of searching, he found Stitch in a slump on the top floor looking down and away from a computer screen.

"Hey Stitch!" Goku yelled cheerfully getting Stitch's attention, but the response wasn't what he was expecting.

"Go away!"

"What? But Stitch, I came to take you back to Earth. It's me, Goku."

"Naga! Meega naga go back. Stitch can never come back. Meega a monster!"

"You're not a monster Stitch." But all Stitch did for a response was get up walk over to the computer's keyboard and pressed a button. A video then rewound and started playing (the one from the _Origin of Stitch_ mini movie). Stitch then decided to pause it during the middle of a simulation of where he was destroying a town square, mercilessly, cold heartedly, and all and all, downright evil.

"See. Meega is monster."

"Just because you were made to do, well that, doesn't mean that's what you must do."

"But what if some of my old programming is still in me? I could destroy everything, everyone meega knows and loves. Meega doesn't want harm to be brought to my friends Goku. So just go."

Goku's heart was struck. Stitch doesn't want to risk hurting his friends, so he wants to stay here. He was thinking of leaving, but then remembered what Trunks told him.

"But if you stay here, our friends will die."

Stitch then turned around in with a look of confusion while Goku stared back with one that is serious. "Gaba?"

"Today, we received a visit from someone from the future named Trunks," Goku said, keeping the same face to show Stitch that his story wasn't fantasy. "He told me that I was going to die of an incurable heart disease. After that, 2 androids will then appear, destroying and killing everything in their way. That includes our friends, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, even Gohan."

Through some miracle, that seemed to have broken through Stitch's saddened shell. "Naga! Meega doesn't want that to happen!"

"Then you will have to come home."

Stitch's mind was then in conflict with itself. It took a while, but his final decision was decided. "Okietaka. Meega isa going home!"

Goku's smile then returned. "Great! Now just hold onto me and I'll get us outta here!"

"Just hold on a sec. Meega wants to get something." Stitch then ran off to find a strange looking metal orb that was connected to a stand with a screen on it. "Okietaka! Let's go."

With that said and done, they instantly teleported our of there.

Back on Earth

Both Jumba and Pleakley were now kneeling before our heroes, Vegeta staring down at them from behind.

"So why were you spying on us huh?" He asked aggressively.

"We are here on official Galactic Federation business," Pleakley states. "We're looking for a dangerous criminal named…" it was then that Goku teleported back in with- "Experiment 626!"

 **Author's Note: You can probably guess what that orb is right? Anyways, a SPOILER for an upcoming event: most of the Experiments are going to die, by their pods being lasered and blown up inside the capsule, but Experiments 624 (Angel), 625 (Reuben) and 221 (Sparky) will be saved before the capsule's destruction. I tell you this because I want to try something: I want you viewers to come up with some other Experiments that should be saved from their deaths. Rules: 1. Only 1 Experiment per viewer. 2. It must be from the original 626 other Experiments (meaning no OC's, 627, 628 OC's, Leroy (629), or Dark End (630)). I only plan to have around 5-10 Experiments including the already chosen 3, so don't feel bad if yours wasn't chosen. Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 13 An Evil Genius Father

"Experiment 626!" Pleakley yelled, pointing his finger at Stitch.

"Huh?" was how everyone responded.

"What are you talking about?" Krillin stated. "His name is Stitch, not Experiment 626. Also he's no dangerous criminal, he's a hero."

"WHAT!" was Jumba's own response. "Impossible! 626 was created for evil and destruction, not to being a hero!"

"Meega not 626," Stitch said, anger starting to build.

"Umm… Jumba," Pleakley started noticing Stitch's rising anger.

"And how would you know what he was meant for?" Goku asked, his face now serious.

"Because I am creator of 626!" Jumba shot back, still not noticing his creation's anger. "I created him, I gave him life, I MADE HIM EVIL!"

"MEEGA NAGA EVIL!" Stitch yelled back, unconsciously turning super saiyan. His new golden furred appearance made everyone have their own reactions, Vegeta having his filled with anger. After Stitch powered down, he flew off with the container in hand.

"Alright! I want an explanation fat man!" The saiyan prince said in anger. "You're the one who created him, so why can he turn into a super saiyan?!"

"I prefer the term, Evil Genius!" Jumba responded.

"Explanation! Now!" Vegeta was now reaching his peak of anger as he stared down the evil scientist, starting to scare everyone.

"Vegeta, calm down," Krillin said.

"No! Kakarot is already able to be a super saiyan, but apparently that future kid could become one as well, and now that little blue fur ball?! He's not even a saiyan!"

"Actually, 626 consists of saiyan DNA," Jumba states. "Originally, it was meant to allow 626 the ability of the saiyans zenkai ability, were the more damage their bodies receive, the stronger they become."

"What!" yelled Pleakley. "He was already capable of lifting over 3000 times his own body weight! Why would you want him to become stronger?!"

"Because 626 may come across opponent who is stronger, but this will allow 626 to eventually out match even them."

"So the little fur ball has saiyan blood, huh?" Vegeta questions.

"Long story short, yes."

Sometime later

"I don't understand. Experiment 626 was created for destruction," Jumba said. "Why is he denying his purpose?"

"I don't know Jumba, maybe something happened to him when he came to Earth," Pleakley replied, holding his galactic phone in his hand. He was contemplating whether or not he should tell the Council Woman about the new 626, or Stitch.

That got Jumba thinking back to when Stitch first escaped from being banished to a lone asteroid. "Pleakley, wasn't there a cosmic storm happening when 626 escaped?"

After thinking for awhile, Pleakley gave his answer. "Why yes. I do think there was. Why?"

"Aha! I've got it. Cosmic storm must have caused 626's programming to malfunction. It must've caused him to forget destructive programming."

"So 626 is good then? You think we should tell the Grand Counsil Woman?"

"No. Priority is to capture 626."

"But if he's nice now, then he wouldn't be a threat to the galaxy, right?"

"We should still wait until we are certain he is good to contact Council Woman," Jumba said. Pleakley reluctantly agreed to Jumba's suggestion.

"Alright. I'm going to check on some of the Earthlings that are friends of 626. You coming?"

"No. Evil genius will stay in spaceship."

"Okay. Just so you know, I'll have to lock you in. You're still a criminal for now."

After Pleakley left and locked the ship containing Jumba inside, he got to work. Being the evil genius he is, he could easily bypass the ship's lock system, but he was busy working on something else now. Using the ship's computer, he logged into his own personal account and clicked on a file that read '626 Programming'. He copied that file onto a hard drive and logged out of his said account and deleted it from the computer's history. He then proceeded to create an object that looked like a price scanner with a slot for where the hard drive was inserted.

"Aha! Yes I have done it! This will cause 626's programming to reboot back into his memory."

He then left the ship after successfully hacking the lock system, and left to find Stitch using a tracker set to look for his DNA signature.

Elsewhere

Stitch was sitting alone atop the side of a cliff face with his hands on the container he had picked up from Jumba's lab. According to what Stitch could guess, these experiments were supposed to be as evil as he was meant to be. He should have taken these experiments and destroy them if they were that dangerous, but he couldn't. They were created just as he was, so maybe they could be turned good too.

Unknown to him Jumba was sneaking up on him, his scanner in hand. His sneaking was going smoothly until Stitch's advanced hearing picked up Jumba's advance, in which he turned around. Luckily for Jumba, he managed to hide the scanner behind his back.

"626…"

"Stitch," He dead pinned.

"Right… Stitch."

"What are youga doing here?"

"I figured that creator and experiment could talk," Jumba said sitting down, preparing his scanner for when he will reboot Stitch's programming to 626.

"Meega naga want to be evil, Jumba."

"But why? Being evil and causing destruction would be fun, would it not?" Jumba said, his scanner now nearing Stitch's neck.

"Because, what if there's nothing left to destroy?" Those words stopped Jumba dead in his tracks. "What will meega do then? Meega has friends and family on Earth that cares for and protects meega, and meega wants to return favor."

Jumba was now placing the scanner back behind him as Stitch stood up and started to fly off, the container in hand, leaving the scientist by his lonesome. He then pulled the scanner behind his back, looking down at it, thinking of what Stitch just said to him.

"Family… huh?" He then stood up, and with a light toss, threw the scanner off the cliff to fall to the bottom. He then proceeded to walk away back to the ship where a very provoked Pleakley was standing, but without showing it he was also confused seeing Jumba return.

"I see you've come back. But why?"

"Perhaps Stitch is better left here on Earth," Jumba replies with a shrug.

Back at the bottom of the cliff face, the scanner was there, slightly damaged, but still intact. A shadow was then outlined as a cloaked figures hand outstretched. When the figure left, the scanner was gone.


	15. Chapter 14

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 14 Androids vs Genetic Experiment

Three years have passed. Jumba and Pleakley contacted the Grand Councilwoman about Stitch's new self. As a response, she ordered them to keep an eye on him and if anything bad happened, they where to contact her immediately. As well as during that time, Stitch finally reconnected with his friends, whom he once was planning to stay away from. A bit of comedy managed to enter the experiment's life when Goku and Piccolo tried to get their driver's license. They failed miserably. Vegeta also left the planet to train.

It was now the day that the androids were to supposed to attack. After that they attacked South City, it was then revealed that one of the androids was none other than an old enemy named Dr. Gero, a mad scientist who was the creator of the androids they were told about. During Goku's fight against Android 19, a model designed to absorb energy, he ended up getting the heart virus, even though he took the medicine that Trunks gave them. Vegeta had finally returned and became to everyone's surprise, a Super Saiyan. He easily defeated 19 with ease, and Gero immediately ran off.

They were now in the mountains which Gero ran off to, with Goku and baby Trunks being sent back to Chi Chi's with Yamcha, and future Trunks making a reappearance. He of course grew curious about Stitch as he was never introduced to him last time.

"So, wait? You're telling me that you're an evil creation of an evil scientist that turned good and can become a super saiyan because you have saiyan blood?"

"Ih."

"Alright? So we should keep a lookout for those androids." And so the Z fighters flew off until they reached a giant iron door. Vegeta using his energy blasted the door down, revealing the androids that Trunks described earlier, with Gero standing between them. In a swift motion, one of them cut Gero's head off.

"D-Dammit…" were his last words before the android named 17 crushed his skull in. After scaring Krillin a bit 17 walked back over to his female blond counterpart 18, who was standing over a pod containing another android, 16.

After Trunks destroyed the lab with his own energy, the androids flew off, with Vegeta following close behind. When they caught up, Vegeta was scene fighting 18 in his super saiyan state, and losing. 18 then broke his arm and smashed him into the dirt, depowering his transformation and completely knocked out.

"Hah! What a joke," 17 said. "He's a prince? As if." He then turned to leave, but Stitch flew in the way.

"Hold it right there!"

"Oh?" 18 said questionably. "What are you gonna do blue boy?"

He then proceeded to power up into his own super saiyan state.

"Huh? So the fur ball can go blonde too, eh?" said 17. "Hmph, stand aside sis, it's my turn."

17 then flew at Stitch, first beginning to strike, only to easily be caught in his paw. Then a crunching noise was heard when 17's own hand was crushed by Stitch's strength. Sparks were shooting out of his hand indicating that it was damaged. He then proceeded to do a roundhouse kick. Stitch only floated there when the kick contacted, no damage done to him, but a serious dent in the android's shin.

"AHH! What hell is this thing made of?! Titanium?!" 17 yelled, only for 18's amusement while 16 just stood there. "Don't you just stand there! HELP ME!"

"Alright, you big baby," 18 jokes, joining the fight as well. She soon regretted it as the two of them stood no chance against Stitch, to the androids, as well as Trunks' shock.

'Stitch is this powerful? Where was he when the androids attacked in my timeline?' Trunks thought. 'Surely if he was alive on Earth then he would have caught wind of their attacks.'

The androids then backed away clearly seeing that they were outmatched.

"I don't understand. Gero never told us that this guy was _that_ powerful," 17 states.

"Is Goku as powerful as he is?" questions 18.

"Look at that. The androids are getting creamed by Stitch," Krillin says.

"We may just stand a chance after all," says Piccolo.

Bulma then pulled out a Capsule Corp. container pod, pushing the button and tossed it into the air. After a 'poof', the container holding all of Jumba's other experiments dropped into her hand. "And thanks to these other experiments that should be just as powerful as Stitch, defeating them should be no problem."

Unfortunately, the androids ended up hearing what Bulma said. Moving fast he appeared in front of her and knocked the container out of her hands. He then proceeded to continuously blast the container, even when it was long gone, destroying it and all the experiments inside it. A faint drawn out "No!" could be heard from the mountain tops, but no one paid any mind to it. Everyone was busy looking at the cataclysm that just occurred before them, even Stitch.

"Quick while he's distracted," 17 whispered to 18 and 16, in which they then proceeded to fly off as fast as they could.

Everyone still looked at the carnage of what was left of the container.

"Th-They're gone, all gone," Stitch said in a saddened tone.

"Well…" started Bulma, before pulling out another capsule, pushing the button and a small glass tube, containing some experiment pods inside. "Not all of them."

 **Author's Note: So now the container is destroyed and so is most of the experiments. But some are still safe and I still want to see what you readers would like to see. Remember; Experiments 624 (Angel), 625 (Reuben) and 221 (Sparky) have been saved from the capsule's destruction. The rules are: That it must be from the original 626 other Experiments (meaning no 627, 628 OC's, Leroy (629), or Dark End (630)). I only plan to have around 5-10 Experiments including the already chosen 3, so don't feel bad if yours wasn't chosen. I've already been suggested to have experiments Yin(501) and Yang(502) by BladeKnightmare. Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 15 Cell

"So now that I saved these pods maybe we can now use them," said Bulma, before Stitch quickly grabbed it out of her hand.

"Naga! These experiments are evil!" Stitch yelled. "If Jumba made meega to be evil, then these experiments must be far worse!"

"Okay! Alright! We won't activate them yet. Let's go back to my place."

Back at Capsule Corp, they were now resting, waiting until the androids showed themselves, so Stitch could defeat them. During that wait Piccolo decided to go to Kami's to fuse with him, and Trunks and Bulma went to look at a mysterious object in the woods that appeared to be Trunks' time machine.

A couple hours after that, reports were shown of a being named Cell, a genetically created android, attacking cities and absorbing citizens. Goku was also moved to the Kame House for his protection until his heart disease is cured, with everyone but Stitch following.

Much later, the androids were then found to be heading to where Goku is, Stitch then flew as fast as he could sensing the battle take place, as far as energies go since the androids can't be detected. Piccolo was fighting first. He was going strong against whoever he was fighting, soon his energy increased greatly, but not long after it disappeared, making Stitch quicken his pace. A few minutes later, Tein's energy was then sensed, he began fighting, and according to the energies being used, he was using the Shin Kikohou technique, a powerful one but it killed and quickly drained the energy the user bit by bit the more they used it. This made Stitch's pace go faster, especially when Tein's energy disappeared, but as soon as it disappeared, Goku's energy appeared, meaning his heart disease was cured. Then Stitch could sense both Tein's and Piccolo's energies, until all 3 instantly disappeared. Stitch still quickened his pace and was soon at the spot were the battle took place, a couple miles away from Kame House. It was a disaster, and the worse part was, there was no one there.

"Naga, where are they?!"

Just then, Vegeta's energy was then sensed being skyrocketed. He then flew as fast as he could, going Super Saiyan just to be sure. Vegeta then seemed to stop fighting suddenly. It was soon after that Stitch finally arrived. He saw Krillin trying to protect 18, but was instantly slapped away. When Cell's tail opened up, Stitch intervened by kicking him away, protecting 18 like Krillin.

"Naga worry! I'll protect youga!"

"What! Why?!" She asked. "I thought you wanted to kill me and 17."

"If meega's friend is willing to protect youga, then there must be good reason."

"... No. you have to kill me."

"Gaba?!"

"Look, Cell gets a boost in power when he absorbs both 17 and I. If I'm gone then he'll never reach his perfect state. He already absorbed 17, he cannot absorb me."

Stitch then understanding the situation, he raised his paw, and charged it with energy.

"Soka."

"I know," 18 said closing her eyes. In an instant it was over, the energy blast collided and destroyed her to bits, Cell now getting up.

"... NO!" he yelled. He then looked at Stitch in anger, but a scanner in his eyes picked something up, something… useful. He then grinned as Stitch prepared a fighting stance, but in an instant, Cell was behind him, his opened tail closed down on the experiment, and quickly absorbed him. In some miraculous way, absorbing Stitch, also caused him to transform into his perfect form.

"NO! YOU BASTARD!" yelled Trunks.


	17. Chapter 16

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 16 The Cell Games

"And… And he just absorbed him!" Trunks said to the others on Kami's lookout. "The bastard! He'll pay for this!"

At this time, Vegeta and Trunks were both beaten by perfect Cell, even with Trunks' accention past a super saiyan, but Cell, instead of killing the two of them, he spares them for his own interests called, The Cell Games. Now everyone is waiting for Goku to leave the time chamber with Gohan.

Not long after, a certain red and white spaceship flew up and onto the lookout. Everyone was on edge as the boarding ramp was set down, and out came the two aliens, Jumba and Pleakley.

"What's going on!" yelled Pleakley holding up a scanner. "According to this DNA scanner, your so called 'friend' Stitch is destroying land and mountains!"

"That's not him! That's Cell!" Trunks replied. The two were obviously confused, so Trunks had to tell them about what happened the blue fur ball. "In place of 18, he absorbed Stitch for his power up to his perfect form. Stitch was really strong, so beating Cell is going to be a whole lot tougher than he was probably originally was meant to."

When Goku left the chamber with Gohan, both now super saiyans, they were both told what happened. Gohan was furious, but Goku got him to calm down. He was mad also, but he new vengeance would be served at The Cell Games.

A week later

The Cell Games has already begun. After the embarrassment of a fight that some guy named Mr. Satan pulled, Goku was up next. Their fight was extreme, Cell even destroyed the stadium. After a long and hard fought battle, Goku conceded defeat.

Up next was Gohan. As the young half-saiyan warrior prepared to fight his foe his mind was on the reason he's fighting now. Cell had absorbed Stitch, his step uncle and best friend, maybe even a brother like he was to Goku. When the two started off, Gohan went full out, sending punch after punch after punch at the bio-android, each one hitting their mark. Cell was getting heavily damaged before he was forced to jump back and blast Gohan with some energy blasts. Eventually, he created an army of little blue Cell clones to fight the Z-Fighters.

During the middle of the fight, Android 16 jumped into the fight, and planned to blow up Cell, only to fail when he found out that Bulma took out his bomb when she fixed him from after he did his best to protect 18 from Cell. Said bio-android destroyed 16 quickly, and with his destruction, came even more of Gohan's rage, transforming him beyond a legend, a Super Saiyan 2.

During the last few minutes of the fight, Gohan started to get cocky. He also elbowed Cell in the stomach. This got him regurgitate a certain blue fur ball, passed out, and covered in vomit. This caused Cell to revert back to his semi-perfect form.

The shock of everyone seeing their favorite blue fighter back was given through tears of joy. When Cell tried to grab him, Gohan swiftly kicks him out of the way, and brings Stitch to the others and quickly flies back down to the battle. Since Cell was in his semi-perfect form, Gohan got cocky, which became a huge mistake as Cell was now planning to explode.

"Hahahaha! You fool do you see what you've-" he was then cut off as a certain saiyan was standing before the now plump Cell. It was now that Stitch regained consciousness.

"Goodbye Gohan, Stitch, everyone. I'll be gone for awhile." The pure hearted saiyan said before using his instant transmission to teleport off of the planet.

Goku was now dead once again, sadness was shown across everyone, mostly on Stitch and Gohan. It seemed that everything was going to be alright, but instantly, a certain bio-android in his perfect form reappeared.

"Hello! Did you miss me? Because I didn't miss you. Now, prepare to die!" He then fires an energy blast at Gohan, only for Stitch to intervene, going super saiyan to knock the blast away.

"Youga will pay for gaba youga did to meega!"

"You?! Grr… why couldn't you have just stayed absorbed?!" He then charged forward, fighting both Gohan and Stitch. He managed to dislocate Gohan's left shoulder, but Stitch was still going strong.

"Stitch! I'm going to need some help!" He said charging his energy for a Kamehameha Wave. Stitch then nodded, taking out his extra pair of limbs and holding them all next to Gohan's single hand.

" _I'll help too_ ," Goku said from beyond as an astral form of him appeared. " _Now everyone, together! KA-_."

"ME-," continued Gohan.

"HA-," continued Stitch.

" _ME-_ ," the energy was now appearing in their hands, all that was left, was one final attack.

" **H _A_ AA _A_ A!**" The energy wave was too big for Cell to dodge, and it eradicated everything, killing every atom that made up Cell.


	18. Chapter 17

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 17 Aftermath

" **YOUR WISH IS GRANTED.** " A bright light was shown as 18 was brought back to life. When she awoke, she saw all the Z Fighters, minus Goku, was there. The said saiyan didn't want to be brought back to life, so they used their final wish on the dragon that a familiar Namekian named Dende revived. Thanks to his power the dragon could now grant 2 wishes instead of 1. The fighters just used the first wish back all the people that Cell killed, and since Goku didn't want to be brought back, one of the fighters used their wish to bring back 18.

"Why did you bring me back?" 18 asked Stitch.

"Naga my idea, isa Krillin's." The android then looked over to the dwarf human, whose heart was taken by her (figuratively).

"I-I wanted you to be happy. We also got to wish the bombs in both 17 and your chests out of you too." She'll admit, she was touched.

She then proceeded to fly off, but stopped to say one last thing. "Thanks." Then she flew away.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to return back to my future," Trunks said. "I'll be sure to take care of the androids then, but I also want to ask my mom why Stitch never showed to fight my time's androids, or why she or Gohan never mentioned him at all." He then got out his time machine and proceeded to activate it, sending him home.

A few weeks later

"Alright, you may come out of chamber now," Jumba said. He along with Pleakley now live with Bulma after he was apprehended of his charges, Jumba's brilliant mind being used to help her and her father with their work and products. He also now wears a button up yellow shirt and navy blue stretchy pants.

After learning of Cell being able to absorb him, he got straight to work on a special device that will allow Stitch to not be absorbed, or have his power drained from him by force. The said alien then stepped out of the chamber, now completely unabsorbable.

"Taka Jumba."

"No problem, 62-, I mean Stitch. Still trying to get used to your new name."

"Isa okietaka."

I'm the future, Trunks had just defeated the androids and Cell, and today he was going to ask his mom the question he wants to know, what happened to Stitch?

"Hey mom?"

"Yes Trunks?" Future Bulma asked.

"I wanted to know something, what happened to someone named Stitch?"

"Huh? Stitch? Hmm… that name does sound familiar." She thought for awhile until she remembered. "Oh yeah, I completely forgot. When Goku came back, he went to find him using that instant transmission of his." She had smile saying this, but now it turned into a frown. "But when he returned, he said that Stitch didn't want to go back. So he left him for awhile, then returned, but he still refused. This went on until Goku caught that heart disease and was forced to stay in bed until his death. After that, we never saw him again. Goku was probably the only connection to him that we had."

"So, he's still alive?" Trunks asks.

"Probably. I haven't seen him in around 20 years."

"Hmm."

Back to the present, Chi Chi was just told that she was pregnant with a new baby, and both Stitch and Gohan were happy. Not only that, but Krillin and Android 18 were now apparently a couple. He even started to grow his hair back.

Not only that, but thanks to Jumba's approval, Experiment 625 was activated. Reason why he approved of this is because it turned out that 625 was a lazy coward and didn't have saiyan DNA unlike his younger 'cousin'. Hey, at least he made good sandwiches, and speak fluent english though.

"Wrench," asked Bulma.

"Here," Jumba replies giving it to her and holding a couple of wires that she was working on.

"Screwdriver."

"Here," said Pleakley giving her the wrench, and now wearing an orange gown and vacuuming the lab. That was his job now, he declared himself the Capsule Corp. maid, and he was excellent at it.

"Sandwich."

"Ham or Tuna?" 625 asked.

"Tuna," Bulma replies, taking the tuna sandwich out of his hand while he ate the ham one.

"Y'know, we should give you a name."

"Huh? Like what?"

"How about... Reuben?"

Both Vegeta and Bulma began to connect, slightly… but they both took care of Trunks best to their ability. Vegeta still trains to become stronger in a custom made gravity chamber, but he still has yet to catch up to Stitch or Goku. Matter of fact, Stitch decided to stop his training for now so that Vegeta could catch up. With Goku gone, and Gohan seemingly deciding to quit fighting, he doesn't really have that many to spar with. Of course he tried asking 625 since he was the closest to being probably as strong as him, but the experiment declined due to his lazy and cowardly nature.

But, this is somewhat peaceful. Everyone is living happily and all of their adventures may be coming to a close. Yet a new adventure is about to begin for the little experiment. An adventure, of love.

 **Author's Note: So the Cell saga comes to a close. Hopefully now that I'm doing my own writing, and not trying to copy and rewrite off the show, these chapters will become longer. Anyways, I would really like for you to add in other experiments that should show up. Until next time! Oh and P.S. Sakura Lisel, hope this chapter answered your question about why future Trunks never heard about Stitch. Goodbye.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 18 A New Feeling, Stitch's Girlfriend?

It was a new day, about two years have passed since the Cell incident. Bulma just asked Stitch over to help her with something. When he got there, he saw Bulma inside of some glass dome with Jumba standing outside.

"Ahh, hello Stitch," Jumba greeted. "Bulma waiting inside for you."

"Thanks Jumba," Stitch replies, his english having been improved once again. After that, he walked into the glass chamber, and greeted Bulma, to which she responds.

"Heya there Stitch! Glad that you could make it."

"Okietaka. So what did youga want me to do anyway?"

"Well, I've been doing some research on some of Jumba's experiments that I've saved, and I figured that this one, experiment 221, could be useful."

"What's it do?"

"It can apparently produce massive amounts of electricity. If we got it to charge up the lab every now and then, we wouldn't need to pay a power bill."

"But aren't youga rich? What's a measly power bill compared to all the money youga makes in a week?"

"Well maybe he can give an extra jolt in energy on any projects that we work on that requires a lot of energy. Plus I thought that maybe if you could turn him good, then he can be like family to you, like Reuben."

"Okietaka," Stitch reluctantly said. Bulma then took out a glass jar of water, and 221's pod and dropped it into the jar. Immediately after that, she bolted out the door of the dome and closed it, locking both Stitch and the activating experiment inside. When 221 was finally done activating, the experiment began looking around curiously until it's eyes fell on Stitch.

"Hello," said Stitch. The experiment responded by saying hello in Stitch's original language, which he of course understood. He wasn't entirely sure of what to do, so just decided to give his best response. "Okietaka. So what are youga planning to do in the future?"

The experiment of course explains how he was designed to overcharge electronics and cause them to blow up and cause destruction.

"And then after you're done destroying every electronic in the universe, what's next?"

This of course confused the experiment as he didn't know how to respond to that. His programming was only to cause chaos and mischief, but after that is all said and done, what will he do? What purpose is he left with?

"Maybe instead of destroying electronics, you can help charge them?" Stitch asked. This only seemed to offend 221 as he then proceeded to get into a fighting stance, electricity crackling around him.

"Stitch! If you and 221 are going to fight, try to be keeping it in the center of the dome," Jumba warns through a speaker. "The glass I created may be strong, but a direct punch from you can break it!"

"Okietaka!" Stitch responds before proceeding to fight. With the strength that Stitch has, he was able to beat 221 without going super saiyan. The said experiment of course was shocked and wanted to know how Stitch got so strong. "My family," was what Stitch responded with. "They helped me find a greater purpose than what I was made for, so maybe youga can find a greater purpose with them," he said as he gestured over to Bulma, Jumba and the now shown up Pleakley.

221 sympathetically looked at them with a new light in his heart. "Okietaka!"

A few weeks later

It's been a few weeks since 221's, now named Sparky, activation. Surprisingly, Reuben helped in keeping the newest addition to Capsule Corp. in line. Everything was going great, well except for Vegeta's newest problem.

"It's Valentine's Day Vegeta!"

"And what the hell is that supposed to be?!"

"It's a day about love you dumbass!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?!"

"Take me to dinner of course!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?! You can't afford it?!"

"That's not entirely true!"

"Well maybe if you didn't train all the time and got a real job then you would have some money!"

Stitch at the moment was just watching the debacle in front of him with curiosity. To be honest, he always wondered what love felt like, but he never could. The fact was because of what he looked like, no girl would want to date him. Chi Chi tried to get him to date a friend of hers that she met while looking for study books for Gohan, but when Stitch showed, that friend just thought of it as a sick joke. Sure, he had family and all, but he still somehow felt, lonely.

He decided to ask Jumba about this. "Sorry, Stitch. I am bad person to ask about this. I've had ex-wife so…"

"But I'm not!" an excited Pleakley jumped in. "Ever since I heard about this Earth holiday of romance, I've been researching on the subject, and it is fascinating."

"Only problem is that no girls want meega to be their boojiboo," Stitch said in a sad tone.

"Won't know it till you try it Stitch," Pleakley then responded try to cheer him up.

"But meega already did try it. Chi Chi tried hooking meega up once, It didn't end well…"

"Oh."

"Ih…" He then proceeded to leave, but Pleakley followed close behind. Jumba then had an idea. He got out one of the experiments that Bulma saved. Luckily, experiment 323 was saved from the destruction and got straight to work on its reprogramming it.

Later

"Remember! Confidence is key!" Pleakley instructed, wearing his usual woman's disguise.

Stitch then proceeded to walk up to a pretty girl. "Hello. Youga bootifa. Would youga like to go out with meega?" The girl then ran off scared by the blue little alien.

"Well, she doesn't know what she's missing."

"Face it Pleakley, meega is never getting a boojiboo," Stitch said sadly, until a violet colored hummingbird flew next to them.

"Huh, what a strange looking bird."

"Jumba says, youga welcome!" The bird chirped before flying away.

"Wait! Did that bird just talk?!" Pleakley yelled surprised.

They then heard a rumbling noise as they looked behind them, and saw a stampede of woman all yelling, "I love you Stitch!" Both Pleakley and Stitch had anime shock faces as they looked at eachother, thinking the same thing.

"LETS GET OUTTA HERE!"

Back at the lab Jumba was working on some contraption when 323 flew in. "I got girls to like Stitch, Jumba!"

"Excellent work 323. You make Jumba so proud." Just then the door to his lab slammed open, and standing there were two unhappy aliens.

"What the hell Jumba?!" yelled Stitch.

"You wanted girls to like you right? Well, experiment 323 is a living love potion. Anyone he pecs will fall in love with the first person they see," he said as 323 then held out a photo of Stitch.

"But he's evil right?!" yelled Pleakley.

"Yes, until I reprogrammed him that is."

"Youga can do that? Why didn't youga do that with Sparky?!"

"Because evil genius wanted to see how things played out."

"WHAT!" an angry yell from behind Stitch and Pleakley. It was Bulma. "Do you know how many times that experiment of yours blew up my inventions?! He always says he can't help it, it's his programming! Well if you can reprogram experiments, I want you to reprogram every experiment of yours A.S.A.P. UNDERSTAND?!"

The now terrified genius nodded his head slowly in understanding. After that Bulma left the lab.

"So how do we stop 323's love effects?" Pleakley asked.

"Oh, just pour water on their heads, and they should be back to normal," Jumba replies shakily, as he then took out two experiment pods labeled 501 and 502.

Even more later

After Stitch doused everyone with water, they all left. Stitch then entered the lab as Jumba had finished reprogramming one last experiment pod.

"There, 624 has been reprogrammed," he said, clearly tired from all the reprogramming, especially as he then passed out right then and there dropping the said pod into a puddle of spilt water which it then activated.

When it was it was done, Stitch's heartstrings were at a pull as he saw the experiment that lied down before him. She was almost like him, but all the shades of blue were replaced with shades of pink, and her long antennas made it look like she had two long ponytails going behind her head, not to mention her slimmer and attractive body clearly indicating a female. She then opened her eyes and she looked around until she saw Stitch. As their eyes locked, Stitch couldn't help but think, " _She's so bootifa._ "

She then tried to get up, but her legs felt a little weak, and began to fall back down, but Stitch caught her in the nick of time. As she was in his strong arms she couldn't help but blush and ask, "Gaba youga?"

After Stitch helped her to walk they then walked off to past Bulma's dining room, and both her and Vegeta were actually having dinner!

"Thanks for the food Vegeta," Bulma smugly said.

"Anything for you dearest!" Vegeta said in a loving way, with hearts in his eyes. This of course confused Stitch until he heard someone whisper to him.

"Psst. Over here," came the whisper of non other than 323, who at the moment was trapped in a bird cage.

"What happened 323?" Stitch asked.

"Well, the blue haired one renamed me to Hunkahunka, then she took me and used my function on the spiky haired one, and instantly he was heard over heels for her. She made him make dinner and now they're eating. Anyways, you gotta help me!"

Stitch the quietly snuck in and opened Hunkahunka's cage, grabbed him, and ran off.

Back at Chi Chi's house, Stitch brought both Hunkahunka and 624 into the home and announced the guests presence.

"Oh! We have guests?" Chi Chi asked, then she took notice of 624. "Oh my! You see Stitch, you can get a girlfriend!"

Stitch got wide eyed and embarrassed at what she just said. "N-No, it's not like that!" He said while blushing deeply, none of them noticing the pink experiment in a deep blush as well.


	20. Chapter 19

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 19 Stitch's First Date? Eternal Love

"We're going out to train Chi Chi!" Stitch yelled, Angel (624) following. Since Angel didn't have a place to stay, she lived with Chi Chi, Gohan, Stitch and the most recent addition to the family, Goten. He was a year younger than the present Trunks, who was now 6 years old. Angel also decided to wear a gi top as well. It was the same as Gohan's, but without the scarf, and instead of dark blue it's crimson red and instead of a red sash, it's a blue sash, and the bottom hung down below the sash like a skirt.

The both ran out and began practicing their techniques. Angel at this point was able to speak english as good as Stitch was when he fought Cell. She was also almost finished training flying. Her martial arts were in pique condition, and her energy techniques.

While training together, the two seemed to get closer as well. Stitch would always deny Chi Chi's claims of them being in love, but after awhile those claims became true, but neither of them know that they both love each other.

"You're doing incredible Angel!"

"Taka, Stitch!" she responds while flying in the air, at this point she's broken her own record of flying in the air from yesterday, which was around 3 minutes, now it gone on for 15 minutes. He then flew behind her to make sure she doesn't mess up, but if there is one thing that Angel is good at, it's that she learns fast.

She was flying great, practically graceful, even beautiful, until an airplane came out of nowhere and almost hit her. Luckily Stitch managed to get her out of the way before they made contact. As Stitch flew back down he was carrying her bridal style, which obviously made her blush.

"Youga okay?" he asked.

"Ih! Taka youga so much Stitch!" she exclaimed hugging him caringly, making the blue alien blush a bit as well. It wasn't long until Angel realized what she was doing and let go immediately after. "S-S-Soka…"

"It's okietaka." Long silence lingered on after that, until Angel decided to ask a question.

"Can youga teach meega how to do that special transformation of youga's?"

"What, do youga mean a super saiyan?"

"Ih."

"Well, I don't know. It took meega awhile before I became a super saiyan, not only that but I have saiyan DNA. I'm pretty sure youga doesn't have any since Reuben never did." This made Angel look a little offended. "B-But meega's sure that youga can fight just as well without it!"

"Isa okietaka," she replied sadly. This made Stitch feel bad and thought of something that may help.

"Hey, maybe youga and meega can go for ice cream. My treat!"

She then brightened up a lot at that. "Okietaka!"

Later

The two were now eating two ice creams. Stitch's was blueberry while Angel's was strawberry. They were sitting on a bench together, both their hands close yet so far. Both of them wanted to make a move that wasn't awkward for the other, but they couldn't muster up the courage to do so.

"Is that who I think it is?" said a familiar high pitched voice. It was none other than Pleakley. He had already met Angel when Stitch first introduced her. He, just like Chi Chi, thought that they were in love. Of course Stitch always denied that every time. "I knew it! You are in love, and you're out on a date!"

"No! We're not dating! We're just, eating some ice cream."

"Hmm Hmm Hmm, you can stay in denial all you want, but I know you love each other, and I will prove it!" Pleakley proclaims while running off. This of course just annoyed Stitch as he watched the noodle-like alien run, his cheeks a deep crimson red.

"I can't believe him! Do youga think that he's right?" Angel just blushed and looked at her own ice cream, a single tear began to form. Stitch soon took notice and began to worry. "What's wrong? Was it something meega said? Meega didn't meant to!"

"Naga. Isa okietaka," she said while wiping away her tear. He didn't exactly believe her, but he decided to drop it for now.

Later while they were training, Stitch started to see faltering in her training. Not only that, but she also looked extremely down. Stitch knew it had to do with why she was crying, so he decided to confront her about it.

"Are youga okay?"

"Ih! Naga better," she said trying to put on a happy facade.

"Meega doesn't think that youga is."

"Gaba? Why?"

"Well, youga was crying earlier, but you said you were fine. Plus your training seems to have faltered."

"Meega isa fine Stitch! Don't worry about it."

"Angel! Meega wants to help youga! Please!" A few moments past, until Angel whispered something that Stitch didn't hear.

"What?"

She whispers again, a little louder, but still can't be heard.

"What are youga saying? Meega can't understand you-."

"MEEGA TAY YOUGA!" She instantly covers her mouth after her outburst, admitting that she loved him, and starts to blush like crazy.

Stitch was speechless for what seemed like hours. "Youga, loves, meega?"

She slowly nods her head until Stitch responds. "Why didn't youga say anything?!"

"Because whenever someone says we're in tay, youga says we're not. Meega just figured that youga naga tay meega the way meega does for youga, so meega just kept mouth shut and didn't say anything."

He didn't know what to say. He's been hurting her this whole time, the one who he loves, just like she loves him. He didn't know what to do or say. Should he hug her? Should he tell her the truth? Will she still love him if he told her?

"Angel…"

"Meega knows youga naga tay meega. Let's just-."

"No! Meega does love youga! I just didn't want to say anything if youga didn't love meega that way."

Silence filled the air as the two now stared at each other. Their eyes then filled tears as they ran at each other. They then held each other close as they cried to tears of joy. They then stared into each other's eyes. Both then closed their mouths and each have one longing kiss.

Even later

As the now couple entered the house, they were first greeted by Gohan. He was now three quarters the size of Goku, and wore a larger size of his gi.

"Hey you two! Did something happen?"

The two then looked at each other, both smirking with knowing smiles.

"Youga can say that," they both said.


	21. Chapter 20

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 20 School Days

Nimbus was flying through the air, carrying Stitch and Gohan to their destination, Satan City. It was going to be Gohan's first day at an actual school.

"Thanks Nimbus!" Stitch called out. At this point, he has perfected the English language, but he still kept his trademark accent. The creation and the half saiyan began walking to the school when the two noticed a group of thugs pointing guns at policemen. "Sigh… Should I take care of it Gohan?"

"Nah, you had the last one," said Gohan. Hiding behind a building he quickly turned super saiyan. He then proceeded to fight the villains off, even catching the bullets that their machine guns shot. After that they quickly gave up to the super saiyan before them.

The police arrested the thugs shortly afterwards allowing Gohan to then proceed to fly off to school having just miss a certain black haired female.

"Ugh! I missed him again!" Videl said in anger. She then turned around to notice the darkened outline of Stitch enter an alley. Thinking it could be one of the Golden Warriors that has been the talk of the town, she then followed, only to find him gone. Angered yet again, she stormed off to school.

Once she entered her classroom, the teacher then introduced the class to Gohan. After introductions, he proceeded to take a seat next to the girl next to her.

After the school day, Videl learned some interesting things about Gohan: His home is SUPER far away, he is really good at disappearing, and he take a fastball to the face without even flinching or bruising. Suspicion is high.

After the close call with Videl, Gohan decided to talk to Bulma to see if she could fix the problem. Thanks to her, he got a cool superhero costume that could disappear and reappear with the simple push of a button on his now new watch. With the new get up, he named the new identity as "The Great Saiyaman!". With it he fought off crime and flew to school without anyone knowing it was him. Videl tends to follow him from time to time, trying to unmask him.

Right now a fire was occurring that night as the sun began to set, forcing Gohan to stay away from home a little longer and continue his work as Saiyaman. He found Videl trying to unscrew a giant water canister. After punching through it with great success, the water poured down the building, putting out the fire.

As both Saiyaman and Videl thought that everything was safe, the ground then crippled beneath them. Saiyaman quickly grabbed hold of Videl's arm and a ledge. Just as he was about to carry Videl off, a piece of debris ended up hitting that certain sweet spot in his neck that made him pass out. As his grip on both Videl and the ledge loosened, a fast dark blur shot down through the enlarged crack, grabbing both Saiyaman and Videl, quickly carrying them out.

After being set on a more well structured building, Saiyaman finally reawakened seeing the being that saved them. He wore a black cloak and had what seemed to be a black bird mask covering his head. Beneath the cloak they could make out a darkened skin tight suit. Videl couldn't see because of the darkness of night, but thanks to Saiyaman's visor, he was able to see a familiar shade of blue fur on the mysterious rescuer's chin. "Fear not fellow heroes, for I, the hero of the night, **The Caped Phantom** is here to help!" he said in a deep tone, but familiar accent.

"... The Caped Phantom?" Videl repeated.

"Yes! While Saiyaman sleeps for his hero work during the day, I take his place for the night shift!"

"Wait, so there are two masked heroes in this city?"

"Hmm… well, thank you fellow crime fighter!" replied Saiyaman. "It is good to see other heroes looking out for this city!"

"Right! I'll see you around maybe?!"

"Certainly! I can now gladly leave knowing the city is in good hands!" Saiyaman said flying off, the Caped Phantom following after.

It only took Videl a few seconds to snap out of her thinking daze noticing the two had flown off.

 **Author's Note: I'm back bitches! So if you've seen My Hero Academia, you can probably guess who I based The Caped Phantom's costume off, so rights go to that. I know the chapter's short, I tried to come up with more, I even stopped halfway to see if I could come up with more, but most of those ideas have mostly leaned towards the fights with Buu. Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 21 A Fighting Tournament?

It's been a few days since the appearance of The Caped Phantom. Gohan of course found out who the Phantom was. Who wouldn't recognize that accent?

Anyways, Gohan now dressed as The Great Saiyaman, was battling alongside The Caped Phantom trying to hold back a pissed off Todo and his mate while at the same time trying to return their baby, Chobi, who was taken by some guy trying to make a profit off him.

"Todo! It's okay! It's just us! Goh-," he started before he remembered Videl holding Chobi below him. "Uhh… I mean-."

"What? Spit it out! Who are you guys?" Videl asked grabbing hold of Saiyaman's arms. "I'm not sure about The Caped Phantom, but I think I know who you are! You're Gohan, aren't you!"

"Knock it off!" The Caped Phantom said appearing between them, arms pushing them apart. "We have to stop them before-."

He was cut off as the giant pterodactyl made a roar and charged at them. Saiyaman thinking fast decided to knock Todo unconscious and take him, his mate and Chobi back home. The Caped Phantom then flew after them.

After they were out of the city's limits, The Caped Phantom removed his mask revealing… Stitch (Who honestly didn't see that coming?). "Ahh… I tell you Gohan, wearing this hot and stuffy thing all the time starts to get annoying, especially with someone like me having fur and a sensitive nose constantly sweating up a storm."

"Well, you could stop your hero shtick and just stay at home."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty much bored most of the time, and since you were doing a hero thing I thought maybe I could too… but maybe you're right. The costume thing is getting old for me and I haven't been hanging out as much with Angel as I want to. Yeah, I think now I'll let you do all the costumed hero work, and if things come to it, I'll step in and help."

"Okay, Stitch. Whatever you say."

The next day may have been the worst day of Gohan's life. Videl figures it out and blackmailed Gohan into the fighting tournament and to teach her to fly. After telling his family the news, they were overjoyed. Gohan, Stitch, Angel and Goten were signing up for the tournament. Not only that, but after a certain message, Goku would be returning from other world for a day.

After that, they began training. It wasn't long until Videl came demanding to be trained. Both Videl and Chi Chi didn't get along well and Stitch had to step in.

"Hey! Stop it! You two are acting so immature!"

"Huh? Hey! I recognize that accent! You're The Caped Phantom!"

"Is it really that much of a give away?" He said his sweat dropping.

"It kinda is Stitch," replied Gohan.

"Hah! Now that I know you're secret, you have to do what I say, or else I'll tell everyone who The Caped Phantom is!"

"And if you read the news, I specifically told them that I quit as The Caped Phantom over a day ago," Stitch deadpined.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the training began.

A few days later, Videl got flying down in no time, as well as Goten who didn't know how to fly at all. Now they were on their way to the tournament.

Once the old gang was there they caught up on what happened the last seven years. Krillin got married to 18 and have a baby girl, Piccolo decided to live with the new guardian, Dende, and Vegeta had been spending more time training, especially after the Hunkahunka episode. Then, Goku finally arrived.

"Hey, guys!"

"Goku!"

The now dead hero got reintroduced to everyone, and then it was Stitch and Angel's turn to be introduced.

"Wow, you can speak English fluently."

"Yep! I've perfected it! Oh! Goku I'd like you to meet my boojiboo, Angel." He then pointed to the pink experiment, with Goku looking in confusion.

"What's a boojiboo? Is that another word for clone?"

"Naga. Stitch isa meega's boojiboo." Angel responds.

"Huh?"

"It means girlfriend, or mate in my language."

"Huh?! Your girlfriend! So Krillin wasn't the only one who found a lover?!"

"Yeah, you didn't think that you and Vegeta were going to be the only ones with a girlfriend or wife, right?"

"That crazy scientist is not my girlfriend!" Vegeta responds.

After they signed up, a group of three people walked up to registration. Two of which were bald men and had fancy looking M's on their foreheads. The third was short, only being slightly taller than the blue fur ball, and wore a black hooded cloak hiding all of his features.

"Hello, are you three here to sign up?"

"Yes," said one of the men.

"Alright, and that short one, they're a child yes?"

"No, 18 years old," said the other man.

"Could've fooled me pal." When both the people working at registration looked at the hooded figure, it glanced up, making eye contact with them. Their eyes then faded a bit and they seemed to have a bit of a zombie like appearance. "Yes, you're in the adult division, name?"

"Evil…"


	23. Chapter 22

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 22 The Tournament, Begins

For this tournament, the top 16 fighters were determined by a punching machine. Those with the top scores will advance. Mr Satan went first, giving a score of 137 which no one was able to beat. When it came the gang's turn everyone had to hold back by lightly punching the machine, but even that got some of them above Satan's score. 18 got 774 at first, so the men in charge thought that that punching machine became defective so they brought out a new one. Once the new one was out, 18 went again and got a score of 203. Krillin got 192, Goku got 186, and Piccolo got 210. When it came Vegeta's turn, he totaled the machine. After that all the guys that already went decided to watch the child's division. Once the machine was replaced, it was Stitch's turn, and he got a score of 221. Angel was next and she got a score of 219.

"Alright, next!" Just as Gohan was about to go up, the small cloaked figure from before walked up to the machine. He did a simple headbutt and got a score of…

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... 1-1000?!"

This strange being that did a simple headbutt got a score of 1000.

"Wow, he's powerful," complimented Gohan

"Ih," Angel responds.

When the being walks past, Stitch decided to greet him. "Hello, my name's Stitch, I hope we can fight during the tournament."

The figure had paused during his greeting. After Stitch was finished, an aura was flared, his aura. It wasn't just strong, but malicious. The being then began to walk away, Stitch, Angel and Gohan staring with concerned expressions.

After Gohan and Videl went they went to see the rest of the children's division. It was a fight between Goten and Trunks. The two were now in the air throwing punches at one another.

"Did we miss the whole tournament?" Stitch asked.

"Yeah, sorry," replied Goku.

"It was boring anyways," said Vegeta. "Now that mine and Kakarot's sons are going against each other, it finally got interesting."

The match ended with Trunks the victor by going super saiyan, despite Gohan's wishes for no one to do so.

"That's my boy!"

Now it was time for the adult division. The gang went into the place where the matches are decided. The rest of top 16 from the punching machine was there, including the cloaked figure.

"Alright, everyone is to put their hand into this bin and picks out a ball. They will have a number on it and depending on what you get will determine your placement in the tournament."

First up was a big man named Pintar. He reached inside and pulled out number 2, so he would be in the first round. Next was Piccolo, he picked number 3. Angel went next, she got number 13. Videl she got number 5. Gohan, or The Great Saiyaman, got number 7. Krillin then went and picked number 1, determining the first round of the tournament. Mr Satan went next getting number 16. Spopovich went picking number 6. Shin got number 4. Yamu got number 15. Goku went and got number 9. Vegeta was next showed off that he got number 10, meaning both him and Goku would soon have their rematch. It was 18's turn now and she got number 14. Stitch went and got 12. Kibito went and got number 8, and the cloaked figure went last showing he got 11.

The tournament matches are as follows:

1: Krillin vs Pintar

2: Piccolo vs Shin

3: Videl vs Spopovich

4: The Great Saiyaman vs Kibito

5: Goku vs Vegeta

6: Stitch vs Evil

7: Angel vs 18

8: Yamu vs Mr Satan.

"Evil? Why would your opponent name themselves that Stitch?" Goku wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but I don't trust him," Stitch responds.

The first round was going to begin. Krillin and Pintar were on the platform ready to fight. After a series of taunts and showing off by Pintar, Krillin won because his opponent got cocky enough to let him have the first punch. BIG mistake for him.

Up next was Piccolo and Shin's round, but Piccolo gave up before it began, admitting his defeat early. Next up was Videl and Spopovich. All was to say is that it wasn't pretty. At first it seemed that it could go either way, but then it appeared that Videl had accidentally killed him with his head doing a complete 180. But then he did the impossible and lived, twisting his head back around. He then proceeded to pummel her into submission and beyond. It was merciless, and it caused the others anger to grow.


	24. Chapter 23

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 23 Majin Jumba?!

It was now Gohan's turn in the ring. He unfortunately forgot to wear his costume after visiting Videl in the hospital room giving her senzu bean, so now everyone knows who The Great Saiyaman is. As the fight was starting, Kibito asked Gohan to go Super Saiyan. Reluctantly, he did so.

After reaching his peak, Spopovich and Yamu jumped onto the stadium and used something that looked like a giant lamp to drain his energy. The rest of the Z Fighters were going to jump in and help, but Shin told them not to and Piccolo agreed. Reluctantly, everyone watched. When they were done they flew off with the lamp. Shin then asked the others to follow and flew after them.

"Let's go guys!" Goku yelled. With that, Vegeta, Krillin, Stitch and Piccolo flew up to go after them. 18 and Angel stayed behind to finish the tournament, and the cloaked figure flew after them all.

Later, everyone found themselves looking at Spopovich and Yamu from afar talking to three individuals. The first was the evil wizard Babidi, the second was the demon king Dabura, and the third was a cloaked figure who was, as one would say, 'Big Boned'.

Not long after Gohan, Jumba and Pleakley showed up, looking down at the scene with them. When Spopovich and Yamu were killed, the small cloaked figure from earlier stepped out behind a small rock formation. Stitch was the first to notice.

"Oh, hey. You're that 'Evil' guy from the tournament. What are you doing here!"

In a lightning fast motion, the figure flew in front of Stitch and slugged him off the cliff side. Doing so caused his cloak to come off showing Stitch look alike, only he was red and his head was bigger. The look alike followed him down the cliff and landed before him, getting the attention of the others.

"Oh? It appears we have some unwanted guests," said Dabura, preparing to spit on Stitch.

"Wait," said the now only cloaked figure. "Only my evil genius creation will take care of 626. You can take care of them though." He then pointed to the others up on top of the cliff.

Dabura then drew in and spit three luggies that landed on Krillin, Piccolo and Pleakley. It wasn't long until they had turned to stone. The rest then followed down after, the Stitch look alike jumping over to the cloaked being.

"I don't know who you are, but only I am the one creator of evil genius experiments, not you!" Jumba complained to the cloaked being.

"I completely agree," the being said now removing his cloak. "Which is why I am you."

Another Jumba now stood before them, but he was way older and had that iconic Majin M on his forehead, and he also wore a yellow jumpsuit.

"B-But how?! There is only one evil genius creator, and I never made clone."

"We didn't, I am from future time of future boy that appeared over seven years ago."

"But why did you come back in time?"

"Because, me, in time I come from, 626 was captured by Galactic federation after I failed to find him on Earth. He was a failure, he didn't cause destruction everywhere he went. He even turned himself in! When I escaped, I planned to make new creation, but all my blueprints were destroyed and deleted. So I went to Earth in hopes that I could find something a place to hide from galactic council. It was then I found future boy's time machine. I then used it to go back to find my blueprints before they were destroyed, but I found something better." He then held up the device that looked like a price scanner with the hard drive inside. "Look familiar?"

"T-That's…"

"Your creation that you were going to use on 626 to make him evil again!" Everyone then looked to Jumba, some looks were that of anger, some were of betrayal and others were of confusion. "Of course, your heart changed, and you threw genius invention away, but I would not let it go to waste. I then used it to create my newest experiment. But I hit a roadblock when creating the experiment, but Babidi allowed me the brains to get past roadblock easily, and create so much more."

"Ha! Now I know you can't be me! I would never stoop to need help for my creations."

"We all make sacrifice, and for me, it was for the better." He then gestured to the red experiment next to him. "Experiment 627 was created to be ultimate weapon. He is stronger, faster, smarter and more durable than 626. He also has the fastest healing factor in galaxy; for every one cell killed, a thousand more will be instantly healed!"

"We'll just see about that!" Stitch said going super saiyan, and then charged at 627. The red alien then countered his attack with one arm, he then proceeded to strike back with the other, sending him flying over the cliff to which 627 and future Jumba followed using rocket boots.

"Ahh! That hurt!"

"Ahahahaha!" came a sinister laugh from 627.

"You cannot win 626. 627 is better than you in every way. You will be defeated," proclaimed the doctor.

"I will never lose to the likes of, YOU!" Stitch yelled, raising his energy to great heights. He once again began throwing punches at the red look alike and the other did the same. They punched, kicked and blocked so much that they've started to fly into the air for their fight.

"Hmm… it appears that I may have underestimated the power of a super saiyan, but 626 will not be able to handle 627's healing factor combined with his saiyan DNA," Jumba states, taking mental notes.

As the fight continued, future Jumba's fact was starting to show as the more damage 627 took, the stronger his attacks became. Soon it became too much for a close quarters match and then became ranged as Stitch started shooting ku blasts and Kamehameha's from both sets of arms, but 627 easily withstood those attacks and began to start shooting his own. Stitch also withstood the attacks, and began to think of a way to counterattack. In a swift movement, 627 made an attack on the blue fur ball, only for Stitch to make a swift strike to the neck, having him fall down to the ground.

Stitch then landed, a foot on top of him. "Do you give up?"

The only answer he got was a smirk from 627 and an electrifying shock at the nape of his neck, causing him to be knocked out.


	25. Chapter 24

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 24 Betrayal?

Back at the battle field, Majin Buu has been released, Dabura was just eaten by the pink creature after he was turned into a giant cookie, Goten and Trunks showed up, Goku and Vegeta were nowhere to be found and all those that were turned to stone were free. Right now everyone was trying to defeat Majin Buu.

"Man! What is it gonna take to beat this guy?" Pleakley asked. "I've contacted the Galactic Federation about this, but I don't know when they'll get here. Do you have any ideas?"

"I am not sure," Jumba said somberly. Just as all hope seemed lost, a certain blue fur ball had flown all the way back to the battlefield.

"Stitch!" Pleakley yelled happily running up to him. "You're here! Now you can kick… his… butt…?"

Stitch had a smile on his face. An _evil_ smile that is. What seemed like an instant, Pleakley's body was on the other end of a powerful ki blast. His body then limply fell to the ground, dead.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Piccolo.

"Stitch! Why would you do that?!" Krillin yelled.

"MEEGA NALA QUEESTA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Stitch responds in those cursed worlds.

"626 is no longer 'Stitch'," Future Jumba said holding that device that looked like a scanner. "Thanks to this device, he is back to his original programming!"

627 then landed beside 626 as the others stared in disbelief. Their once greatest friend, was now their greatest enemy. Just then, Vegeta showed up with a Majin 'M' on his forehead now seeing the conflict that is occurring.

"And now that I have both 626 and 627, I will be ruler of the entire universe!" Future Jumba said with happiness in his voice. What he didn't notice was the way 626 and 627 looked at him after saying that. They gave each other a knowing look and nodded, then they started to charge energy into their paws, creating spheres as they both looked at Future Jumba evilly. "W-What are you doing? Stop that! I am your creator! I made you so I can just as easily disa-." He was cut off as both 626 and 627 blasted him at once, killing him.

"Now, we're free," said 627. "Youga go on ahead. Meega wants to fight these weaklings."

Everyone watched in sadness as their once best friend turned and flew off, most likely to destroy a city or town. 627 then turned to the rest as he prepared to fight them.

"Hold It right there!" Vegeta yelled getting his attention. "If you want to fight anyone, it should be me!"

"Hmph… okietaka!" 627 exclaimed flying up to combat the saiyan. Back on the ground both Babidi and Buu were watching. The wizard was disgusted at the doctor's creations betrayal.

"Unbelievable! He was on their side and they just killed him!" exclaimed the wizard. Buu had other thoughts. He couldn't get what 627 said earlier out of his head, 'Now we're free'. With that the giant pink baby stuck his hand out at the wizard and fired a ki blast, killing the wizard. Everyone heard it and turned their eyes to him.

"W-Why did he just kill Babidi?" asked Shun.

"Bad wizard dead, so Buu free now," said the pink man child. He then flew off away from the fight.

Back to the fight, Vegeta was trying his best to hurt the experiment, but every punch appeared to be ineffective. Matter of fact, it seemed to only to make him stronger.

With one strong punch, 627 broke Vegeta's arm and thrusts him into the dirt below.

"What a waste of meega's time." 627 then began to fly away, but not before Vegeta wanted to throw one last trick up his sleeve. With a swift action he flew up and released a huge amount amount of energy, causing an explosion that would hopefully kill 627, however it would kill him as well. Wails of pain could be heard from 627 as he felt himself disintegrate.

Luckily Piccolo got everyone away from the destruction zone before it happened. When the dust cleared, the corpse of Vegeta then fell to the ground, his head falling off in the process. A pair of feet then walked up to it and proceeded to crush it.

"A valiant effort," came 627's reply, who was seen without a scratch on him. "But if it's any consolation, _that hurt like HELL_."

The head was then crushed under 627's feet. As he flew off, he began to rant. "Meega will be the true ruler of universe. Naga anybody can stop meega, naga even Majin Buu. Meega will destroy this world and rule upon its ashes! Ahahaha!"


	26. Chapter 25

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 25 Goku vs Stitch

When Goku awoke, he already had a bad feeling that something, wasn't right. He then sensed a large output of energy.

"I don't know what happened, but that energy I'm sensing can't be good."

He then proceeded to fly off to find his next opponent. He found himself in East City as it was getting destroyed by a creature that he could not identify.

"Is that Majin Buu? Well, only one way to find out." He then flew over to try and defeat this creature, but stopped, when he realized who it really was. "...Stitch?"

The creature then turned around and looked straight at Goku with a sadistic smile. Goku couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it, but his eyes weren't playing tricks. There was his long time best friend, destroying a city and taking many lives.

"Grr… I don't know what's gotten into you Stitch, but you have to stop or else I'll you."

"Youga naga defeat meega! AHAHAHA!"

"Very well. Just know that this was your choice," said Goku as he then powered up to Super Saiyan. He was then confused as to why Stitch didn't power up to Super Saiyan as well. He paid no mind to it and proceeded to fight.

He started with a right hook into the blue fur ball's jaw, yet he seemed completely unaffected. Stitch then delivered a punch into Goku's gut, dealing damage to him despite being in what should be a weaker form.

"No way," Goku thought. "His base form is as strong as a super saiyan? Well, it has been awhile since me and Stitch fought for real like this. I guess I'll have to go even stronger."

He then powered up to a Super Saiyan 2. With this transformation, Goku was now just barely stronger than Stitch's power level, but that didn't mean it was good enough to defeat him.

Even though Goku's transformation made him stronger, Stitch still managed to get some good hits in, but at least all of Goku's hits were dealing some good damage. Throughout the fight, Goku had to admit, he enjoyed it. They hadn't done some serious sparring like this fight in awhile, so it's better late than never to get a good fight in. Eventually, Goku could see the collateral damage being dealt to the city and decided that he had to put an end to this.

"Stitch… I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'll admit, I enjoyed this fight. We haven't fought like this for years, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to end this." With that Goku began the transformation to a level even further beyond, a Super Saiyan 3. When he was finished, he prepared to end the fight. "I don't have full control of this form yet, so I'll end up losing a lot of time left here on Earth, but in order to protect it, I must be willing."

The fight was now pretty much one sided for Goku. Everything Stitch threw at him in his base form, Goku defended, and every punch Goku threw, damaged Stitch greatly.

One of his attacks forced Stitch to the ground. The fur ball, then got up and was increasing his energy beyond his limits. Goku was shocked at this. Stitch should know that the increase in his energy is way more than his body can handle, and it showed as his body seemed to become strained. "Stop it Stitch! Increasing your energy beyond your limits won't help you, it'll only kill you!"

But he didn't listen, and eventually the energy stopped instantly, and Stitch began to spazz out, bits to green electricity going around his body. The energy then rose up to as it was before, and Stitch instantly flew up and once again, proceeded to fight, his eyes turned green. Not a super saiyan teal green, but a sickly venom green. His attacks got more predictable as it seemed he was fueled by rage and anger. Goku tried to bring him down from this dangerous level, but Stitch only had this on his mind:

Destroy the enemy…

Annihilate the enemy…

KILL the enemy…

Eventually, Goku's super saiyan 3 transformation was too much for him to handle anymore, so he was forced to power down. "I'm sorry Stitch but I have to leave. But I'll try to get someone to fight you alright?"

Stitch wasn't really listening, so before he could do anything, Goku used his instant transmission to leave. Meanwhile, 627 was watching the whole thing and saw Stitch, aka 626, drop down, green electricity coming off his body, eyes reverted back to normal and his energy slowly dropping, meaning that he was starting to die a very slow pace.

"This Goku…," thought 627. "He will be troublesome for certain."

He then flew off, panning to give Majin Buu a visit.


	27. Chapter 26

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 26 627 vs Buu

Now we see both Buu and Mr. Satan outside of a house made from people that Buu turned to clay using his powers. They were looking at a puppy with a broken leg that was now being held in Buu's arms.

"Hey! This thing won't run from Buu!" exclaimed the pink monster.

After getting a good look at it, Satan responded, "This little guy has a busted leg. He couldn't run even if he wanted to."

Ohhh… I get it. Leg healed, then he run." Buu then used his miracle working power to heal the dog's leg. Instead of running away, the dog stayed. He now saw Buu as his new owner and wanted him to play. It took some explanation from Satan, but he got the idea.

After a few rounds of playing fetch, Satan asked Buu about stopping the terrorizing of Earth's citizens. Buu thought for a bit, and agreed. Just then, a laser pierced the pup's heart.

"Huh?!"

A familiar red alien flew down, finger pointed outward. "Bullseye."

"W-Why did you do that?!" Me. Satan said.

"Meega isa EVIL!"

Buu was pissed, and steam was starting to come out of the holes atop his head. That steam then solidified creating, a dark Majin Buu.

"Hey! Who are you?!"

"I'm Majin Buu! Who are you?!"

"No! I'm Majin Buu!"

"No! I'm Majin Buu!"

"No! I'm Majin Buu!"

"No! I'm Majin Buu!"

"No! I'm Majin Buu!"

Both Satan and 627 were now watching the debacle as both Buus were now fighting, with both words and fists. Eventually, the dark Buu won, turning the other into a cookie. After he ate him, the dark Buu became a more muscular version of Buu. Both him and 627 locked eyes for a second, and smirked.

"Meega will defeat youga Majin Buu."

"Hmm Hmm… I would like to see you try."

The fight then began. Ki blasts being shot everywhere. Eventually, Buu got the idea to try and absorb him, yet when his pink goo touched him, it instantly disintegrated.

"W-What?!"

"Heh heh… creator gave meega anti-absorption programming."

Besides the mere setback, Buu and 627 fought like no tomorrow. Fists flown, ki blasts struck and fighters locked in battle. The fight became tied as the two fighters found themselves at a match.

In one motion, the two flew off, same thing on their minds:

'I must get stronger!'

 **Author's Note : Short? Yes. Rushed? Yes. I'm starting to run out of ideas and I just want to get this story over and done with. Sorry, I don't plan to discontinue this story. But when I may be more interested in this story again, I'll try and update some of these chapters.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 27 Remember Stitch! Please!

Explosions were happening in South City. 626 was now fighting some of his experiment brethren, Sparky, Chopsuey (621), Bonnie (149) and Clyde (150). The 4 others obviously losing to their superior creation.

Jumba, Bulma, Reuben and 18, who was extremely damaged from trying to fight him earlier, were spectating, trying to think of a way to bring Stitch back to his senses.

"Stitch must be stopped soon," Jumba stated. "Or else he will overload, causing a gravity well that will suck everything with the next 20 miles into one giant explosion that will obliterate everything."

"Why in the entire universe would you make something as dangerous as that?!" exclaimed Bulma.

"I never anticipated 626 to have the abilities he has now. His powers of energy control were already putting him on edge, but with his destructive programming, he is overusing that power far too much."

Sparky was then thrown back and landed before the others. "How can we stop him? He isa impossible to beat."

Jumba then looked over to 626 and noticed one of his random glitches go off. He then got an idea. "Stitch's glitching out because of overheating. Maybe if we can give him reminder of who he is when he glitches, it will glitch him back to old self."

"Well isa worth a shot." Sparky then flew over and told the plan to the others. They all took turns reminding him of his past. As the battle continued, Stitch's attacks started to become weaker, and slight remorse was appearing in his eyes. "Meega thinks isa working."

Then, a plasma rifle blasted Stitch's back. The owner being revealed as Gantu.

"I knew we shouldn't have let you stay here! We get a call from Pleakley saying you've turned evil! We should have contained you when we had the chance!"

"Naga! Isa naga his fault! He's not real enemy!" Sparky exclaimed.

"And who might you be? Another one of the idiot scientist's abomination's?!"

"Meega isa good! 627 isa-."

"627?! You created another experiment Jookiba!"

"No! Me from alternate future did! Not me now!"

"I find that hard to believe! We should have never let you go free!"

He then aimed his blaster as Jumba, only for it to be destroyed by a ki blast shot by Stitch, who then flew at the giant land shark, sending him flying. 626 then followed the giant mass to finish him off. Sparky, Chopsuey and the rest then soon followed after them.

At the area where Gantu landed, both him and 626 were fighting, the latter having the advantage being his small size. With a swift kick, 626 broke one of Gantu's legs forcing him to take a knee.

"Ahhh! Dammit!"

626 then flew up and began to charge a large energy ball, green electricity appearing around him, eyes turned that venom green.

"NAGA!" came a familiar female voice. Everyone turned to see Angel.

"Angel!" all but Gantu yelled.

"Just when we needed you," said Jumba. "Stitch has been brainwashed to be evil again, and you might be just the push needed to snap him out of it."

She nodded and proceeded to fly up to him. When she stopped before the blue fur ball, he seemed to back up a bit. "Stitch, it's meega. Youga's boojiboo. This isa naga youga. Snap out of it!"

At first he paused. He then said, "Meega naga boojiboo…"

This of course pained Angel to hear that, but it also seemed to pain him too, yet he didn't know why. Angel then proceeded to fly closer in an attempt to hug him, but was then shot down by a blast coming from Stitch. This then caused Sparky and Chopsuey to attack and again attempt to bring him back to his senses.

Meanwhile, Reuben was trying his best to comfort Angel. "Ahh well, you tried. Guess you weren't good enough to convince him after all huh?"

"Meega doesn't see youga trying to help!"

"Because I'm a lazy coward, I don't have the idiotic bravery of you weirdos."

"Hmph! This isa why youga naga have boojiboo!"

Angel then flew back into the fray with Reuben hearing those words she said in his head. "Grr… whatever! I don't need a girlfriend! I'm fine living all by my lonesome! Sparky or Chopsuey don't have ones either…"

Back to the fight, the others were not getting anywhere with 626. "Dammit, Stitch isa naga making this easy," Chopsuey complained. "Where isa Angel."

"Stitch!" came her voice.

"Well speak of the devil," Sparky said.

She once again confronted Stitch despite her now bruised and beaten body.

"Come on achi baba! Youga has to remember youga's boojiboo!" Sparky stated.

"Naga!" 626 yelled looking at Angel. "Meega has no… no…"

"It's working!" Jumba said from below. "Keep it up!"

"Remember meega?" Angel said, moving closer. "Meega isa youga's boojiboo. Youga's student in martial arts. The first one meega ever met."

Every single memory given seemed to make his memories return. He then stopped charging the energy ball and hold his hands over his ears in an attempt to stop listening. He then began to glitch out like crazy.

"It's now or never 624! Give him one last final push and he should be back to normal!" Jumba yelled.

When she racked her brain for the final push, only only thing came to mind. She then flew up to 626, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him on the lips.

After what seemed to be a minute of silence, 626's eyes then closed, the green energy dropped and his energy lowered. When they pulled out of that kiss, 626 only had one this to say.

"... Angel?"

Stitch was back! Everyone but Gantu celebrated.

"Boojiboo! Youga isa back," Angle said hugging him tightly.

He then started to cry. "I remember everything. I… I killed so many innocent people. I hurt so many of my friends!"

"Isa okietaka! Youga are forgiven," Angel said placing her hands on Stitch's shoulders, smiling happily.

…

Until a red furred fist punched her away, sending her flying.

"... ANGEL!"

627 then flew down and began attacking the rest of Stitch's friends and family. He killed Sparky, Chopsuey, Bonnie and Clyde in swift motions. When he started to advance of Angel, Stitch then snapped.

"NOOOOOOO!" An enormous golden energy erupted from him, his fur now yellow and standing on end. He was a Super Saiyan once again, but this time it was different. The energy level was extremely high. His standing on end fur seemed to stand even more. This wasn't the average Super Saiyan transformation.

This was a Super Saiyan 2, and Stitch was going to use it on 627.


	29. Chapter 28

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 28 The Rage of an Experiment

Stitch, now a Super Saiyan 2, was staring down 627.

"I will make you pay," he said. "My home, my friends, my family, and my boojiboo! You will pay for what damage you and I caused to them!"

"Hehehe… youga have their blood on youga's hands. Youga shares meega's sins youga fool!"

"Then we'll burn in hell together." Stitch then launched at 627. His speed was now even faster then before. 627 was now completely overwhelmed, but he didn't care. The more damage Stitch inflicted, the stronger 627 became. Soon the two became equal, trading strong blows with each other. After slamming into a building, Stitch started to feel weak, and he started to glitch out again. The green lightning appeared around his body, straining him.

"Stitch!" Jumba yelled. "You must stop! You cannot continue on like this! You must stop to rest or else power cell will overload and destroy everything!"

Hearing this, Stitch stopped and powered down. 627 then complained, "Gaba youga doing! Fight!"

"No, not now…" Stitch said. He then picked Angel's unconscious body, bridal style, and ran over to Jumba. 627 of course wasn't happy and started charging a blast, only for Jumba to activate a capsule that teleported them to the lookout.

Back there, everyone was in shock to see Stitch, Angel, Jumba, Bulma, Reuben and 18 appeared. Everyone was wary of Stitch, until he gave a reassuring smile.

"Hey everyone."

"Stitch!" everyone exclaimed.

"Man, you gave us all a scare there buddy," Krillin stated.

"Yes but for now Stitch must be with me, his power cell is in serious need of repair," Jumba added.

"There should be a room you could use," Dende said.

Once Stitch was hooked up to a machine that Jumba had stored in a capsule, he decided to ask a question that's been on his mind.

"Jumba?"

"Yes, Stitch?"

"What did you mean by 'destroy everything'?"

"If your power cell overloads, it will cause a gravity well that will implode, causing a giant explosion."

"H-How big?"

"Not sure. Size of explosion will vary depending on how much is pulled in. But I'd say not much will be enough to destroy entire solar system."

"W-WHAT!"

"Which is why I need to stabilize the cell before it's too late."

As he began work on it, Stitch sensed Buu land outside of the lookout. He wanted to go out there and help, but he couldn't without the chance of destroying both himself and the entire solar system. So he had to lay down while Jumba worked on him. He sensed Buu obliterate everyone else on Earth, except for those on the lookout.

Hope seemed to be on the verge of breaking. Now they had to deal with not just 627 but Majin Buu back to his evil self.


	30. Chapter 29

**Stitch belongs to Disney and the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 29 The Finale

Buu has now absorbed Gohan and Gotenks and Goku and Vegeta are back and ready to fight Buu and 627 and end this, also everyone except Reuben Angel, Jumba and Stitch were dead. Meanwhile back on the Lookout, Reuben and a partially bandaged Angel had Earth's dragon balls read to grant a wish.

"Alright, so we wish for Jumba's experiments back to life and use them to help fight Buu, right?" asked Reuben.

"Ih!" said a bandaged Angel.

"ETERNAL DRAGON! WE ASK YOU TO GRANT US OUR WISH!" Reuben yelled to the sky as the dragon balls glowed bright as Shenron shot out of them.

"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON. SPEAK YOUR WISHES."

"We want you to bring back all the Experiments that 627 killed!" Reuben said. Both of them were so excited to have their friends back to join the fight.

"I AM AFRAID THAT I CANNOT DO THAT…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"WHAAAAT?!"

"Gaba youga mean youga naga do that?!" Angel yelled angrily.

"BECAUSE THEY, ALONG WITH THE REST OF DR. JUMBA JOOKIBA'S CREATIONS, ARE MISSING SOMETHING THAT I REQUIRE IN ORDER TO BRING BACK TO LIFE."

"A-And what w-would that b-be?" Reuben asked now starting to get worried.

"A SOUL…"

"Can't we just ask youga to give them souls?"

"THAT IS ALSO BEYOND MY POWER I'M AFRAID…"

Angel had lost hope in a comeback to help Goku and Vegeta fight, but Reuben had become afraid. He hadn't feared death until now thinking that if he did die, the dragon could just revive him, but no, he wasn't going to come back when he would, and his cowardly nature was taking over.

With nothing left to do, Shenron dispersed, the dragon balls flying to the ends of the Earth, to be used another day.

Suddenly, Goku appeared using instant transmission. "Guys! Vegeta is fighting Buu in other world! We need to go and take him out!"

Stitch and Jumba then left the inside of the lookout. "Ahh! Perfect timing I suppose. I managed to cool down the power cell, but would not recommend using too much energy at once, or else ka-boom. So no Super Saiyan 2 until I can fully fix cell."

"Okay," Stitch responds. He then looks at Angel and Reuben, who looked down somberly. "What is it guys?"

"Stitch, there's something you need to know," Reuben said in a sad tone. "If we die, we don't get brought back."

"What do you mean?"

"The dragon balls won't work on us because we don't have souls! We already tried on Sparky and the others but it didn't work! I'm sorry…"

Stitch looked down and thought. If he died, he wouldn't be brought back. But if he didn't fight, then his friends, family and home would perish. He made his decision.

"...I'm going."

"WHAT?!"

"Naga! Meega doesn't want youga to die!" Angel yelled hugging Stitch tightly, as though she'd lose him forever.

"Don't worry Angel, I'm not gonna die. I haven't already, so why worry now?"

"...Okietaka," she said through sobs.

Everyone then surrounded Goku. As he was about to use his instant transmission, 627 appeared and tackled Goku as he used the technique.

When they reappeared, they were a few miles off the mark. 627 then got into a fighting pose as he readied to battle.

"What?! What's he doing here?!" Goku yelled.

"He must've hitched onto our instant transmission," Reuben said.

"Great," Stitch said aggravated. "Well better to take him down hear than later, right?"

"Right!" Goku agreed. The two then got into fighting poses as well, prepared to end this tyrant once and for all.

627 made the first strike charging at the two heroes and punching each of them in an instant. Not wasting any time, Goku went Super Saiyan 2 and Stitch became the normal Super Saiyan. But even at this strength, the two couldn't hold a candle to 627.

"Man beating this guy is so hard," Goku said. He then stepped it up and went SSJ3. "I have to go all out on this one blast. Stitch, think you can hold him off for me?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright then! Now!" Goku cupped his hands and started to charge. "KA… ME…"

Stitch then attacked 627, but not being able to go SSJ2, his power was too low.

"HA… ME…"

A right hook across the face from Stitch, though it was ineffective, but 627's blow to Stitch's stomach was.

"HA… ME…"

The Kamehameha Wave was fully charged. "Now Stitch!"

"Right!" Stitch then kicked 627 to Goku, as he then released.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

The beam hit directly, practically incinerating 627 as his cries of agony could be heard.

"D-Did we do it?" Reuben asked. They then heard a kackle, which turned into laughter as the smoke cleared to see an unharmed 627, but his energy was stronger than ever.

"Boo," He said as he shot a beam at Stitch. Before he was hit, Angel pushed him out of the way, intending to take the blast for him. At least that was until Reuben made a mad dash to her.

'What am I doing?' He thought. 'Why am I doing this? Why are my legs moving on their own?' He now pushed Angel out of the way as the beam then pierced through him, pain shooting everywhere through his body, and his questions answered. 'I know why, because I always wanted to be like him. He risked everything, knowing that if he dies, he won't come back.' His limp body fell on the ground, blood spilling everywhere.

"Reuben!" Stitch and Angel yelled running to his dying body.

"H-How is he alive?! He should've been destroyed in that blast!" Goku said powering down to a normal SSJ in order to conserve energy.

"I've got it!" Jumba said in realization. "Future Jumba said he has fastest healing factor in universe! Perhaps the only way to kill him is to destroy all cells at once!"

"How do we do that?"

"Gravity well perhaps? But it will take me time to make a device capable of causing gravity well. But destroying that many compacted cells at once could cause huge explosion!"

"How big?"

"As big as galaxy, that's how big. Though if we threw it into something that could contain explosion, like black hole perhaps, we would be safe."

"Okay, I know of a black hole's location, but how long will it take to make the gravity well."

"At the least, an hour."

"An hour?!"

During Jumba and Goku's conversation, Stitch and Angel were trying to help Reuben. Stitch overheard their conversation so far until Reuben spoke.

"G-Guys?"

"We're hear Reuben," Angel responds.

"Why did you do that?" Stitch asked.

"I was jealous," he responded. "I always wondered what it would be like to be the hero, but I was always the great big coward no one likes." He paused for a moment. "I always looked up to you Stitch, like a big brother honestly. You inspired me to be better, but I was too cowardly to use that inspiration, until now." Another pause. "You were all the best. Sparky, Bonnie, Clyde, Yin, Yang, everyone else, I guess I'm going to wherever you are. Angel, even though you love Stitch, I had thought you were kinda cute. Stitch, you… are the… greatest friend… one could ask… for… See ya… bro…"

He died right there. Angel began to cry, and Stitch was trying his best to contain his rage, until he remembered what Jumba had said, "Perhaps the only way to kill him is to destroy all cells at once!" "Gravity well perhaps?" "If your power cell overloads, it will cause a gravity well that will implode, causing a giant explosion."

"Angel…"

"Yes Stitch?" She said, tears in her eyes.

"Whatever happens next, promise me something." She nods in confusion. "Promise you'll live on without me, if I die."

Her eyes went wide in realization, but Stitch had already begun flying at 627, whom had been watching with a smile at the experiment's grief.

Stitch then powered up into not a regular SSJ, but a form even stronger. A SSJ2, and Everyone took notice.

Stitch had now wrapped his arms around 627, green electricity starting to surround him.

"Stitch! Naga!"

"Stitch stop this! You know what will happen!" Jumba said.

"I do! And you need a gravity well!" 627 became confused at this. "Let me be the gravity well."

Everyone was shocked at his bravery. "Goku, send us to that black hole."

"Gaba!" yelled 627.

"DO IT NOW!"

Hesitantly, Goku used his instant transmission to transport them near the black hole and himself back.

Using the last of his strength, he gave one last message through telepathy.

"Everyone, thank you. You gave me a life to remember. Though some days felt rushed and such, it was one adventure I never want to look back on. Even if this is the last we see each other, never forget me, because I'll always be there, my family."

He then flew into the black hole, gravity well crushing the both of them, and exploding in the black hole.

Back in the world of the kais, Goku, Jumba and Angel all had sad faces, tears in their eyes.

"Oh boo hoo," came a childish voice. They all turned around to see Kid Buu standing before them. "Too bad, your friend died so what? Hahahahaha!"

Goku then charged up and proceeded to fight Buu for the last time, as Vegeta came soon after to help. It took a massive Spirit Bomb, but Buu was defeated once and for all.

It took great sacrifice for victory as Stitch had died, fully knowing that he cannot be brought back with Shenron or Porunga's power.

But perhaps an even stronger power will. A power capable reviving or creating entire universes.

 **Author's Note : Done! It's finished! No more! Sorry for the sad rushed ending, but it's over! But, if I'm feeling to it, I'll make a Dragon Ball Super sequel. Until next time!**


End file.
